


Dietro un sorriso

by AkaneMikael



Category: Football RPF
Genre: FC Barcelona, M/M, kind of triangle, luimar, more dynamic at three, neyfinha, not very triangle
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Cosa si nasconde dietro un sorriso ed un gioco, dietro una persona che sembra frivola e facile? Quante fragilità, debolezze, paure e titubanze? Neymar passa dal Santos al Barcellona dopo aver concluso non per sua scelta la sua prima ed unica storia vera d'amore e giurando a sé stesso di non volerne più, è intenzionato a non stare con nessuno. Però lì poi arriva Rafinha, la sua princesa, e ci sarà anche Luis che arriva con le idee molto chiare. Ney è perfetto per sfogare gli istinti che altrimenti diventano pericolosi, ma c'è da vedere cosa vuole quest'ultimo e soprattutto come la vive Rafa.





	1. A proposito di morsi

**Author's Note:**

> questa fic l’ho iniziata secoli fa, quando Rafainha e Neymar erano insieme al Barcellona e si ambienta lì infatti, purtroppo l’ho messa in parte per motivi a me oscuri e nel frattempo uno è andato al PSG e l’altro in prestito all’Inter. Però siccome una mia amica si è avvicinata al calcio grazie a questa ship mi sono detto ‘ma sì, perché no? Quasi quasi la finisco!’ Così l’ho fatta ed eccoci qua! La fic è conclusa ed ha 6 capitoli, ho scritto al presente, cosa che faccio di rado, però è venuta così. Sul materiale neyfinha potete visionare questo mio archivio: https://www.facebook.com/pg/footballslashita/photos/?tab=album&album_id=1097776606947127 e questa playlist di video su youtube: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLvZrOUhQoxz5UKpqCjrfXVjCPUlpi6iOo Mentre per rimanere aggiornati su quando aggiorno: https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/  
> Neymar sembra frivolo ed inaffidabile, in realtà dietro ad ogni sorriso e gioco si nascondono fragilità, debolezza e cuore. Chi lo conosce da vicino lo adora letteralmente, ha un modo di conquistare chiunque e non è in grado di odiare nessuno. Rafinha, mezzo spagnolo e mezzo brasiliano, poco dopo la sua unione con Neymar sceglie definitivamente la nazionale brasiliana. Il loro rapporto è a dir poco meraviglioso, Neymar lo chiama la sua princesa, al di fuori del campo stanno sempre insieme, hanno amici comuni, Rafa è molto protettivo con Neymar anche se spesso e volentieri si malmenano (giochi loro). Lentamente Neymar matura moltissimo e Rafinha si apre di più. Rapporti di rilievo sono quello che Neymar aveva al Santos con Paulo Ganso (il primo amore) e poi al Barça con Luis Suarez (il contendente). Rilevante anche Dani Alves (il fratello adottivo). Ed il resto è da leggere!  
> Aggiungo che non sono una vera seguace del Barcellona, amo il calcio e determinati calciatori e ship, ma io sono più milanista e madridista e so tutto su queste 2 squadre, sul Barcellona di meno, ma sono un’osservatrice e mi sono fatta qualche idea.  
> La fic la dedico a lei che si è rovinata iniziandosi alle ship sul calcio. Un capitolo a settimana circa. Buona lettura. Baci Akane

DIETRO UN SORRISO

1\. A PROPOSITO DI MORSI  


 

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/slash/neyfinha15.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/slash/neyso.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/slash/luimar2.jpg)

\- Di cosa parlate? - Chiede squillante Neymar entrando canticchiando qualcosa che aveva alle cuffie appena spente e abbassate intorno al collo.   
I compagni si girano verso di lui.  
\- Suarez! - Neymar così comincia a togliersi gli accessori e metterli nel proprio armadietto.   
\- Luis? Inizia oggi gli allenamenti, no? -   
\- Dovrebbe arrivare a momenti… - Dice Gerard cospiratore.   
\- E? - Chiede il brasiliano sapendo che ci deve essere qualcos’altro.   
\- E non sappiamo come approcciarci a lui! - Neymar, che si sta togliendo la maglia, si ferma col colletto in mano e lo guarda basito.   
\- In che senso? -   
\- Beh, sai… lui ha una certa fama… ha fatto delle certe cose… e ci chiedevamo quanto lui ne fosse consapevole, come dobbiamo comportarci in merito a… - Neymar lo guarda aggrottato senza capire che diavolo intende, ma in quel momento arriva Luis che saluta allegramente. Nel giro di poco tutti si distraggono e vanno a salutarlo allegramente abbracciandolo, Neymar ci rimane ancora un po’ lì senza capire.   
Poi Luis arriva a lui e come se gli aprissero la luce, si illumina.   
\- Oh! Intendevate per via dei morsi! - Neymar così dice quella cosa proprio davanti a Luis e tutti, ma in particolare Gerard e Dani, si coprono i visi scuotendo le teste.   
\- Porca puttana Ney! - Esclama il suo connazionale non sapendo come intervenire ora, Luis come minimo potrebbe morderlo in reazione e c’è quel rischio, infatti i due stanno attenti.   
Ma Luis dopo un normale irrigidimento apre le braccia e chiede:   
\- Vuoi un morso invece che un abbraccio? - Neymar a questo ride e lo abbraccia solare.   
\- No un abbraccio è sufficiente! - Poi si separa mentre gli altri sospirano di sollievo, sperando che lo scemo non dica altro. Speranza vana. - I ragazzi si chiedevano se potessero parlare con te dei morsi! Cioè scherzarci su. Preferisci che non nominiamo la tua vena psicotica e che facciamo finta che tu sia un angioletto? - Luis scoppia a ridere, e per fortuna, e gli altri sospirano di sollievo mentre vorrebbero trucidare quel piccolo scemo di Neymar che continua a parlare a sproposito.   
“Perché Dio gli ha dato il dono della parola?”  
Si chiedono i due che non sanno come fermarlo.  
\- Angelo? Io? Si sa che non lo sono, inutile trattarmi da tale! Fate come fareste con chiunque dei vostri compagni! -   
Neymar così ridendo gli dà una pacca sulla schiena.   
\- Allora ti prenderemo per il culo a vita! Qua funziona così! - Luis gli pizzica la guancia.   
\- Mi sta bene! -   
\- Basta che poi non ci uccidi! - Neymar continua a non attivare il cervello e Luis ribatte subito.   
\- Beh, ognuno si prenda le proprie responsabilità! Se prendete per il culo uno psicolabile, chi lo sa come potrebbe reagire? - E Neymar ride ancora più forte piegandosi platealmente in due, perché semplicemente adora il suo modo di usare i propri difetti.   
In brevissimo tempo, nel lasso di pochi istanti, Luis ha letteralmente conquistato Neymar.   
  
Conquista non a senso unico.   
\- Dani, ascolta… - Comincia Luis prendendo Dani in parte in un’occasione, dopo gli allenamenti.   
\- Che c’è? - Chiede il brasiliano.   
\- Volevo chiederti una cosa su Neymar… - Dani, incuriosito, lo guarda attento come una comare pronta a spettegolare.   
\- Spara! - Luis si guarda cospiratore intorno per assicurarsi che non ci sia il diretto interessato.   
\- Tu lo conosci meglio di tutti, mi pare… - Il loro rapporto è molto stretto e fraterno perché sono insieme anche in nazionale.   
\- Credo di sì… - Dani non sta più nella pelle, è curioso di sapere cosa vuole sapere.   
\- Ok. Senti… ma lui ha tendenze? - Lo chiede come se fosse la domanda del secolo, il grande segreto da non nominare. Dani, convinto che sia la domanda che precede quella vera, gli risponde subito.   
\- Beh, sì! - Perché è evidente e si vede, non può essere quella la domanda di Luis. Così continua a guardarlo in attesa.  
Luis, capendo che Dani si aspetta qualcos’altro, si spiega meglio.   
\- Oh, grazie. No perché non ne ero sicuro. Mi sembrava, ma magari facevo una brutta figura e… -   
\- Perché, che intenzioni hai? - Alla domanda un po’ brusca, Luis alza le mani.  
\- State insieme? Scusa, non volevo intromettermi, spero che tu possa dimenticare… - Ma Dani scoppia a ridere e gli circonda il collo con un braccio.   
\- Dio, no! Io e Ney? Ma dai, è come un fratello! Mi sembrerebbe di fare incesto! - Luis allora rimane fermo perplesso, senza capire.   
\- Quindi non state insieme? - Dani, ancora ridendo, scuote la testa.   
\- Assolutamente no! -   
Luis sospira e riprende a camminare.   
\- Oh, meglio! - E con questo lui è a posto.   
Dani rimane fermo a fissare la sua schiena che si allontana, ebete, senza capacitarsi di come uno possa voler sapere una cosa tanto ovvia.   
\- Ma insomma, era solo questo che volevi sapere? - Lo rincorre deluso.   
\- Sì grazie! - Luis sembra non voler condividere oltre, ma Dani lo acchiappa per il braccio e lo ferma continuando il loro giro extra per sapere altro.   
\- Avanti, perché vuoi saperlo? Vuoi provarci con lui? -   
Luis si stringe nelle spalle con aria un po’ vaga.   
\- Non ci ho pensato in realtà. Volevo solo capire se lo era, mi sembrava… sai, a volte può scappare qualche commento inappropriato, magari si offende… - Dani non ci casca.   
\- Scusa se sono sincero, ma non mi sembri uno che ha questi riguardi! - Luis lo fissa un po’ indispettito, ma alla fine apprezza la sincerità ed il fatto che non abbia paura di lui, cosa che non è per tutti. Così alla fine decide di togliere la maschera.   
\- Avevo una mezza idea di provarci, ma senza impegno. Solo per un piacevole passatempo. Ho scoperto che i piacevoli passatempi come quello mi aiutano a rilassare i nervi e faccio meno cazzate. - Dani sa a cosa si riferisce, non serve che glielo chiede.   
\- E avevi in mente Neymar perché ti sembra gay e disponibile e facile, o perché ti piace? - Luis alza le spalle.   
\- La prima, direi. Però è un bel ragazzo e sicuramente ci starei bene! - Dani annuisce immaginandoli insieme.   
\- Lui starebbe bene con tutti, ma chi lo sa chi è il suo tipo? - A questa riflessione Luis torna a girarsi sorpreso.   
\- Cioè? -   
\- Cioè è gay, o meglio bisessuale ma con preferenza di ragazzi, perché al Santos è stato svezzato, per così dire. Paulo Ganso… gli ha aperto un mondo, insomma! Diciamo che è gay, apprezza, è conscio, ma non ha avuto altri. Sembra uno che va con tutti, una puttanella, insomma, perché ha l’approccio molto facile… ed è per questo che tu hai pensato a lui, credendo che sia facile. Ma fidati che non è andato con altri, dopo di lui. Una volta che è venuto qua e si è allontanato da lui, si è come fermato. Forse un po’ era innamorato, chi lo sa. Fra l’altro ha un figlio con una ragazza ed ora che io sappia sta con un’altra, ma penso che sia una di quelle cose per fare, sai... la società è etero e fai cose da etero senza pensarci ed in un momento hai messo incinta una svampitella per cui non provi nulla, ma ormai hai un figlio. Quella di adesso è una relazione inevitabile, è troppo famoso per non avere una donna accanto. - Dani si mette a parlare troppo, gli piace davvero un sacco spiattellare i cazzi degli altri, se di Neymar poi ancora meglio.  
\- Ma non sei suo amico? Pensavo sapessi queste cose! - Luis non ha peli sulla lingua, ma Dani alza le spalle ed incrocia le dita dietro la nuca con aria innocente.   
\- No, sono sincero. So come è iniziata, so che gli piace, ma so che non ne ha avuti altri, nemmeno per trombare e basta. Sembra uno facile, ma non lo è! Non so che dirti. Provaci e vedi come va! Magari si sblocca! - Dani non è così interessato al cuore o al sedere di Neymar, per cui gli ha lasciato i suoi spazi senza fargli il terzo grado. Sa quello che lui gli ha raccontato, non di più.   
Luis ascolta interessato, poi piega la testa e se lo immagina, poi con un sorrisino famelico risponde:   
\- Sarà divertente testarlo! - Dani riconosce Luis il cannibale in quel momento ed invece di rabbrividire e preoccuparsi, sorride ed un moto di divertimento lo invade.   
\- Buona fortuna! - E così i due vanno negli spogliatoi dagli altri.   
“E quindi quelli che sembrano più facili, in realtà lo sono di meno!” Pensa guardandolo mentre si prepara con la musica e facendo un gran baccano.   
  
Luis si è lasciato del tempo per conoscere Neymar, sa che non può pretendere che le cose nascano subito, però rema sempre in una certa direzione.   
La sua.   
Nel conoscerlo e nell’osservarlo, però, nota l’arrivo di un altro giocatore.   
Più notare lui, nota che Neymar ci instaura subito un bel rapporto spontaneo.  
Tale Rafinha. O meglio Rafinha è il nome da calciatore, il suo vero nome è Rafael, lo chiamano Rafa.   
Rafa è più o meno coetaneo di Neymar, è brasiliano naturalizzato spagnolo e suo fratello è Thiago Alcantara che ha giocato per un po’ al Barcellona e che ora è al Bayern Monaco.   
Thiago gioca nella nazionale spagnola, Rafa pare abbia provato un po’ in questa, con l’under, mentre proprio recentemente ha fatto un anno con quella brasiliana, sempre in under.   
Tutti si chiedono, ora che ha superato l’età e che riceverà le chiamate per quelle maggiori, a quale risponderà.   
Ma mentre tutti se lo chiedono e basta, Neymar glielo chiede direttamente. Come ha chiesto a Luis se possono scherzare sui morsi.   
\- Allora, se ti chiama sia la nazionale spagnola che quella brasiliana dove vai? - Chiede Neymar mentre si cambia per iniziare gli allenamenti. I due sono seduti vicini e fanno le stesse cose.   
La musica nello spogliatoio è molto allegra e movimentata, scelta rigorosamente da Neymar.   
Rafa lo guarda e alza le spalle.   
\- Non è detto che mi convochino entrambi! - Dice con i piedi per terra e l’aria molto calma, mentre si tira su gli shorts.   
Neymar ride di gusto dandogli un calcio.   
\- Ma dai, è ovvio che ti chiameranno entrambi! Sei bravo! - Rafa si ricompone come se non fosse successo niente e continua la vestizione.   
\- Come fai a dire che sono bravo? Ci siamo solo allenati, la stagione non è ancora iniziata! -   
La squadra, infatti, è ancora in ritiro.   
\- Beh, sei al Barcellona, no? Se sei qua sei bravo e automaticamente sarai convocato in tutte le nazionali del mondo! - Rafa finalmente ridacchia scuotendo la testa.   
\- In tutti è difficile visto che ho solo due cittadinanze! -   
Neymar si infila la maglietta e si sistema i capelli guardandosi allo specchio.   
\- Hai capito cosa intendevo! - Rafa è pronto, non ha da sistemarsi i capelli, ma non commenta la sua fissa per quel gesto assurdo fatto prima di allenarsi.   
\- Allora? - Chiede girandosi verso di lui, pronto ad andare con gli altri che ormai sono quasi tutti usciti.   
Rafa non ci ha mai pensato seriamente, piega la testa di lato con le mani ai fianchi e l’aria assorta. Scruta Neymar come se avesse la risposta, lui lo guarda sempre con quell’aria ridente ed allegra, il bel viso dai lineamenti tipicamente brasiliani, morbidi, ben disegnati. Gli occhi sottili ed allungati, la bocca carnosa.   
Rafa si morde automaticamente la propria e non sa perché per rispondere l’ha guardato così, ma ha semplicemente capito una cosa.   
“Se vado col Brasile, sarò suo compagno di squadra anche lì!”  
E con questo, come se ci pensasse da chissà quanto, come se ci fosse un certo percorso che l’ha portato a quella conclusione, risponde:   
\- Brasile! - Neymar rimane sorpreso e spalanca gli occhi.   
\- Davvero? Ma non sei sempre stato in Spagna? - Rafa ride più forte di prima, ha un sorriso bellissimo e Neymar è al settimo cielo per averlo provocato.   
\- Sì, però mi piace tantissimo anche il Brasile e in quest’anno con l’under mi sono trovato bene. -   
A quel punto Neymar lo abbraccia volandogli addosso come un uccellino.   
\- Allora saremo compagni di nazionale! - Rafa lo prende e se lo tiene, sorpreso della sua felicità.   
\- Ma che gioia! Nemmeno fossi Kakà! - Per un brasiliano è normale fare quel paragone, specie considerando che tutti sanno che è l’idolo di Neymar. Questi infatti, ancora fra le sue braccia, gli prende il viso fra le mani e risponde spontaneo:   
\- Eh, se fossi lui ti limonerei di brutto! - Rafa per un momento pensa che lo faccia davvero e sgrana gli occhi gelandosi, ma Neymar ride e lo lascia andare uscendo dallo spogliatoio seguito a ruota da lui, ancora basito.   
\- Cosa sei, innamorato di Kakà? Pensavo fossi solo suo grande fan! -   
Neymar si tocca il cuore parlando col gran sorriso di sempre, gli occhi gli brillano quando ne parla e Rafa se ne accorge.   
\- Sono anche suo grande amico, ma se solo ne avessi l’occasione romperei il mio digiuno! Per lui lo farei! - Rafa cade dalle nuvole e quella conversazione improvvisamente strana e interessante.   
Non si fa domande, ascolta ed indaga senza capire perché gli importi tanto.   
\- Digiuno? Sei gay e in astinenza da mesi? - Non è strano che uno sia gay o bisessuale, specie se sudamericano. Hanno una sessualità ed una mentalità molto aperta e libera. Rafa non è scandalizzato, ma sorpreso perché non ci aveva pensato seriamente.   
“Ma forse questi miei interessi, questi miei strani slanci, sono esattamente per quello!”  
Prima di proseguire oltre sul ragionamento al volo, Neymar risponde arrivando in campo insieme agli altri, in attesa degli ordini per cominciare la sessione.   
\- Ho una ragazza ed ho avuto un figlio da un’altra, per cui non so se posso definirmi effettivamente gay, ma mi piacciono anche i ragazzi, ecco. - Rafa si ferma e lo guarda accigliato senza capire cosa intende e Neumar si gira e lo illumina. - Non lo so, si dice bisessuale? Per il mio lato etero sono a posto, per il mio lato gay sono fermo… sai, ho avuto una sola esperienza, mi è piaciuta, mi ha aperto gli occhi, mi piacciono i ragazzi, ma non ho più fatto altro dopo di lui. - Neymar non lo pronuncia nemmeno e Rafa capisce che ci deve essere qualcosa dietro, qualcosa che non vuole dire in modo tanto leggero.   
Gli allenamenti iniziano e Rafa ci pensa per tutto il tempo.   
“Quindi significa che mi piace?”  
La domanda con cui conclude gli allenamenti è questa, ma non trova risposta.  
Rafa ha auto il dubbio di avere tendenze che ha soffocato mettendosi con delle ragazze, ma il dubbio si è creato e non è stato certamente cancellato così.   
Adesso che si trova ad indagare su Neymar e a scegliere la sua nazionale solo perché è carino, forse è più che un dubbio.   
Però prima vuole capire cosa significa quel che ha detto e perché sembrava un po’ malinconico nel parlare di questa storia.   
Perché fare astinenza se con questo lui è finita?   
Rafa è uno che si fa sonoramente i cavoli suoi, non si intromette e non attira nemmeno molto l’attenzione, però in effetti questa cosa sente di doverla sapere.   
Così dopo gli allenamenti qualcuno fa palestra, qualcuno piscina. In programma anche dei massaggi per Neymar alla schiena. È guarito, ma il fisioterapista gli ha prescritto massaggi ancora per un paio di settimane.   
Rafa a quel punto decide di approfittare e va con lui chiedendo dei massaggi alle gambe perché le ha sentite rigide. Si inventa una storia che non è da lui, ma una volta lì da soli con i rispettivi massaggiatori, riprendono a parlare in portoghese, ben diverso dallo spagnolo che capiscono i due su di loro.   
Ed in breve è ripristinata la privacy che Rafa sperava di avere.   
I visi girati uno verso l’altro, nei letti vicini, a guardarsi mentre uno sulla schiena e l’altro sulla pancia vengono massaggiati nelle rispettive parti.   
\- Perché sei a digiuno? Mi sembrava fosse una tua scelta, da come ne parlavi. - Non sono argomenti di cui si parla in una delle prime chiacchierate da soli.   
Rafa è lì da qualche giorno, così come Neymar, però non hanno avuto momenti veri e propri, niente di privato e approfondito. Si può dire che questo sia il primo.  
Neymar però non esita, ci pensa un attimo e alla fine risponde.   
Rafa si trova quasi a trattenere il fiato.   
\- Sì è una mia scelta. Quella storia che ho avuto è stata molto… intensa… mi ha aperto un mondo. Ho tardato di un anno il mio arrivo in Europa solo per lui, poi mi sono deciso ma quando sono venuto qua lui mi ha lasciato, io volevo continuare a distanza e vederci quando riuscivamo, ma lui ha detto che non voleva tenermi impegnato perché sapeva che avrei avuto un grande futuro in Europa e questo comprendeva anche le molte conoscenze. Mi ha detto che avrei incontrato molte persone, avrei avuto molte storie e non voleva impegnarmi in questo modo, privandomi di esperienze che secondo lui sono importanti. Io non capivo, ma lui ha detto che quando avrei incontrato l’amore della mia vita, l’avrei ringraziato. Io mi sono arrabbiato ed ho chiuso con la categoria. O meglio per dispetto a lui pratico questa astinenza coi ragazzi! Per fargli vedere che poteva benissimo essere lui l’unico e che non serviva mi lasciasse! - Rafa un po’ sorride, ma non se la sente di ridere, Neymar la mette come una cosa divertente, si deride da solo perché in realtà sta male a parlarne, non l’ha mai fatto e non sa come mai ora si trova a farlo con lui per la prima volta.  
Forse è l’unico che glielo ha chiesto.   
Rafa sospira.   
\- Ma vi sentite ancora? - Neymar sorride mentre scuote la testa, cerca di apparire sereno. - Ci stai ancora male? - Dagli occhi verde chiaro che si rattristano, sembrerebbe.   
A Rafa dispiace davvero, però sta ringraziando istintivamente quel suo ex che l’ha lasciato libero di vivere la sua vita che sarebbe iniziata sul serio in Europa.   
\- L’ho superata, sto bene. È solo che mi fa effetto parlarne e pensarci. Ma sto bene, sul serio. Ho un po’ di rimpianti perché penso che dovevo impormi, che saremmo potuti essere ancora una bellissima coppia. -   
Rafa sospira rimanendo serio e con un’aria dolce di natura, lo guarda delicatamente, leggero.   
\- Ma fai digiuno… - gli fa notare. Neymar sorride un po’ meno tristemente.   
\- Sì… trovo carini molti ragazzi, ma non ho quella di andare oltre. Potrei, ma non me la sento. Finché non ho una spinta particolare mi dico che non ne vale la pena. - Rafa sorride, Neymar è sorprendente perché dà l’idea di una persona facile che va con tutti e che pensa solo a divertirsi, per nulla serio, per nulla profondo. Invece, forse, è molto diverso.   
\- Dietro un sorriso si nasconde una lacrima. - Gli sfugge ad alta voce e Neymar, sorpreso di come l’ha capito in una sola conversazione, si morde il labbra ed allunga il braccio oltre la sponda del lettino su cui è a pancia in giù, porge la mano verso di lui e Rafa, capendo che cerca la sua, fa lo stesso. Si prendono la mano in silenzio e c’è qualcosa, in quel momento.   
Come una spinta. Come una rivelazione.  
Un moto di calore si espande da dentro, appena si toccano.   
È un gesto sentimentale e poco virile, ma Neymar è tutto all’infuori che virile, anzi. Adora questi gesti dolci, carichi di un’emozione che scorre viva in lui.   
Per questo ha cercato la sua mano, gli serviva. Ne aveva bisogno.   
Stanno zitti e si guardano dolcemente, mentre le mani rimangono allacciate.   
“Forse era immaturo come tutti dicevano, ma era anche giovane. Tutti fanno cazzate. Credo che il venire al Barcellona e poi l’essere al centro del progetto della nazionale, lo abbiano aiutato a crescere. Adesso non si sentono più tanto le sue cazzate, ha un gioco che si limita al calcio, non fa molti tuffi e cavolate. Nemmeno va a litigare troppo di continuo, anche se ogni tanto capita che perda la testa. Ora è diverso. Doveva solo crescere e queste cose lo stanno aiutando. Anche un po’ l’essere vicino ad uno coscienzioso e calmo come Leo, di sicuro.”  
Rafa ci riflette un po’, poi si lasciano la mano e il massaggio prosegue in silenzio, mentre entrambi pensano alla conversazione e a cos’altro non si sono detti.   
“È incredibilmente delicato.” Pensa Neymar senza distogliere lo sguardo da Rafa, steso accanto a lui. “Ed anche molto bello!”  
Per la prima volta guarda qualcuno con la voglia di andare oltre.   
Non si limita a pensare ‘che carino’, ma si immagina ad uscirci insieme e pensa che forse potrebbe.   
Per la prima volta.   
E forse è così, no?  
“Forse se deve succedere lo senti immediatamente, non dopo chissà quanto.”  
Per un momento gli vengono in mente le parole di Paulo.   
“Quando ti ci troverai, mi ringrazierai!”  
Però aggiunge che è presto.   
“Insomma, è solo una chiacchierata.”  
Però si stringe la mano e pensa che la sua è molto calda e molto liscia.   
  
Quando i massaggiatori se ne vanno e loro rimangono lì a rivestirsi, c’è un momento in cui si guardano ancora con la testa a quello che si sono detti e a quel momento, quel momento che è intercorso fra loro per la prima volta.   
\- Sai, non ne ho mai parlato con nessuno. - Dice Neymar con voce un po’ roca. Rafa sorride.   
\- Non volevo essere invadente… - Ma Neymar si affretta a spiegare.   
\- No, no, anzi! Credo mi abbia fatto bene! Finché non ne parli non puoi dire di essere pronto a ricominciare! -   
Rafa lo guarda sorpreso.   
\- Ora lo sei? - Neymar questa se la tiene per sé e stringe le spalle sorridendo.   
\- Vediamo. - Perché in realtà vorrebbe esporsi nei suoi confronti, ma pensa che forse sia troppo presto e che non può esagerare.   
Non si toccano, si vestono ed escono.   
Una volta fuori dalla stanza dei massaggi è come se tornassero alla realtà e sono anche un po’ spaesati, così vanno alla ricerca degli altri, verso la sala comune, dove passeranno il tempo insieme agli altri.   



	2. Il solito esagerato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In uno di quei momenti che si creano fra Rafa e Neymar, alla fine le cose non vanno esattamente come dovevano. Intanto in camera Luis aspetta Neymar per fare la sua mossa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rafa e Neymar sono in ritiro estivo col Barcellona, non so se ho già specificato la piccola incongruenza di tempo: Neymar dopo i mondiali del 2014, quando è ambientata la fic, ha avuto problemi seri di schiena e quindi non penso abbia fatto il ritiro con la squadra, ma io ormai avevo scritto tutto senza pensarci. Tenetemela per buona. Luis è una creatura di cui stare attenti, lo sanno tutti tranne Neymar, ma ora lo saprà anche lui. Nel frattempo Rafa si apre ed il piccolo pezzo di mondo che gli mostra è spettacolare.

2\. IL SOLITO ESAGERATO

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/slash/neyfinha13.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/slash/luimar.png)

  
È dopo cena che Neymar riprende come se non si fossero mai interrotti.   
Sono seduti insieme fuori a prendersi il fresco della sera e a guardare un po’ di stelle cadenti. Nonostante la settimana sia passata, se ne possono vedere anche per tutto il mese di Agosto.   
Così si sono un po’ isolati, forse di proposito, in esterno. Stesi fuori nell’erba, le mani dietro la nuca, le gambe incrociate a guardare in alto.   
\- Ma tu, invece? - Chiede Neymar che si è calmato dal fare il matto solo quando sono usciti.   
Rafa aveva solo bisogno di respirare, perché stava ridendo troppo e di minuto in minuto lo trova sempre più carino e trova difficile resistere.   
Così per staccarsi è uscito da solo a prendere un po’ d’aria, ma Neymar l’ha beccato quasi subito ed è sgusciato con lui acchiappandolo da dietro.  
È come se non può evitare di toccarlo. Per tutto il tempo pensa a come fare per riuscirci, poi finalmente ci riesce ed è bello, vorrebbe rifarlo e cerca un’altra occasione.   
Rafa si chiede se lo sta solo immaginando o c’è davvero un certo ricambio.   
Adesso, stesi, è calmo e se ne esce con quella domanda dopo un po’.   
\- Io cosa? - Chiede Rafa fissando il cielo alla ricerca di stelle cadenti. Non staccherà mai gli occhi da lì visto che sono in una situazione un po’ particolare.  
Decisamente romantica, dopotutto.   
“Fortuna che non siamo in camera insieme!”  
\- Tu… tu che mi dici? Storie? - Neymar è curioso, è sempre curioso, ma lì è molto più che quello.   
Rafa si mordicchia il labbro e a disagio si stringe nelle spalle.   
\- Ho avuto alcune ragazze, ora sono single… - La mette giù vaga sperando che gli basti, ma Neymar ovviamente insiste.   
\- Sì, ok, anche io e pure un figlio, ma voglio dire… storie vere? -   
Rafa allora si gira brevemente a guardarlo stranito.  
 - Perché non possono essere vere quelle? - Neymar ride.   
\- Andiamo, vuoi dire che era amore sempre? Che non hai avuto altro? - È chiaro a cosa si riferisce. Rafa torna al cielo, è molto meglio. È sentitamente a disagio e non sa cosa dire. Forse deve essere sincero, dopotutto Neymar lo è stato.   
\- Amore è una parola grossa, sono giovane. - Neymar ride.   
\- Appunto! Ma hai avuto cose serie? Io ti ho detto della mia, se vuoi ti dico anche il nome…. - Neymar insiste e Rafa alza le mani in aria in segno di ‘no per carità’.   
\- Sono un po’ tardo sentimentalmente. - Alla fine lo ammette imbarazzato e Neymar, stupito, lo fissa disinteressandosi completamente delle stelle.   
Rafa ne trova una e si illumina indicandola.   
\- L’hai vista? - E Neymar risponde schietto ‘no’. - Ma come, era davanti ai nostri occhi! - Così si gira per vedere come ha fatto a perdersela. E capisce.   
Sta guardando lui, fisso, insistentemente. È anche messo sul fianco.   
\- Sto guardando un’altra stella! - Neymar lo dice scherzando per sdrammatizzare ed uscire da quel momento imbarazzante e serio, come fa sempre nella sua vita per non essere preso mai sul serio.   
Rafa scuote la teste gli dà un pugno sulla pancia, ma non è forte. Neymar ricambia con uno sulla guancia, anche questo non è forte.   
\- Sei tardo sentimentalmente perché non ti sei mai innamorato? - riprende curioso. Rafa sospira.   
\- Una cosa del genere. -   
\- Ti sono piaciute altre persone? Che tipo di esperienze hai avuto? Io ti ho detto… - Neymar vuole qualcosa per sentirsi alla pari. Rafa lo capisce ed alla fine lascia perdere le stelle e si gira verso di lui, sul fianco, e lo guarda.   
Da dentro ci sono le luci che gli permettono di vedere sufficientemente, ma non illuminano troppo e creano una bella atmosfera.   
I rumori notturni li circondano. È bello.   
\- Vuoi sapere se anche io sono gay? - Neymar annuisce facendo il serio, è attento alla risposta, si vede che ci tiene. - Non ne ho idea. Non dico né sì né no. Non ho mai pensato di esserlo, ma non mi sono mai trovato in certe situazioni, di cultura si va con le ragazze e l’ho fatto, ma non ha mai funzionato. Questo è quello che so. -   
Neymar si sente quasi felice. Anzi, senza il quasi. Cerca di non sorridere troppo.   
Di solito si nega subito se non lo si è, se si dice non lo so, forse potrei esserlo è perché dentro di te, sotto sotto, lo hai sempre sospettato ma mai osato dirtelo. Ora senti che forse può essere il momento giusto e basta una piccola spinta.  
\- Sei attratto dai ragazzi? - Neymar decide di aiutarlo a modo suo e la mette giù semplice, come in effetti certe cose sono. Rafa ci pensa e si stringe nella spalla confuso.   
\- Non lo so, forse... non ci ho mai dato peso... - Neymar è convinto che sia un ‘sì’ che non osa dire. Non gli stacca gli occhi di dosso e non sono poi così distanti, anzi. Basta allungare la mano e si toccano, ma nessuno osa. È come se sapessero che non è il caso.   
\- E non vuoi provare per toglierti ogni dubbio? - Rafa sospira confuso.   
\- Penso che dovrei trovare la persona giusta con cui mi va di sperimentare. Io… io penso che quando troverò quella giusta, non riuscirò a porre resistenza, nemmeno vorrò respingerla. Capisci? Sto solo aspettando la persona giusta, di vedere come vanno le cose da sole… - Ma non può dire che vorrebbe già provare con lui, che con lui per la prima volta vorrebbe provare.   
Neymar storce la bocca un po’ indeciso, vorrebbe proporsi, ma forse non è il caso. Se non ha detto che gli va significa che non sente quella cosa con lui. Altrimenti ci avrebbe provato.   
Così, un po’ deluso e sofferente, annuisce e accetta la cosa.   
\- Aspetteremo la persona giusta. - Dice alla fine tornando al cielo e alle stelle, senza beccarne più una cadente.   
Rafa rimane un po’ a guardarlo cercando di capire cosa gli sia preso, se era un goffo tentativo di provarci o cosa. Ma dopo i discorsi non pensa minimamente che vorrebbe. Altrimenti sarebbe stato chiaro. Prima ha detto che aspettava anche lui la persona con cui voleva, se non ci prova significa che non vuole.   
Per lui la questione è limpida e dopo un po’ si gira a sua volta verso il cielo e rimangono a guardare le stelle. Dopo un po’ cambiano discorso e Neymar attacca con qualcosa di assolutamente scemo e l’atmosfera si spezza e le cose tornano normali, leggere.   
Forse è meglio così, se lo dicono entrambi.   
“Magari rovinerei una bella amicizia.”  
Perché poi, in quei casi, è quello che ci si dice sempre.   
  
  
Neymar va in camera con Dani un po’ abbattuto, poco soddisfatto di come è andata, ma non ne parla e fa finta di nulla come sempre.   
Il mattino è ancora lì a rimuginarci quando Luis lo avvicina mettendogli un braccio intorno alla vita.   
\- Sai, il mister mi ha detto una cosa! - Neymar, che ha ancora la testa a Rafa, lo guarda spaesato.   
\- E sarebbe? -   
\- L’unico sistema per creare un tridente forte, è stare insieme anche al di là del campo da calcio! Se si crea un bel rapporto fuori, automaticamente anche dentro c’è feeling! -   
Neymar allora lo guarda sbattendo gli occhi, un po’ smarrito e preso in contropiede, così capendo che deve dire qualcosa di scemo ed allegro, disattiva il cervello e va ad istinto.   
\- Perciò dobbiamo fare delle orge io, te e Leo? - Luis, che sperava dicesse proprio quello, ride e gli circonda la testa col braccio che intanto dalla schiena è salito al collo. Lo stringe e appoggia la propria alla sua.   
\- Credi che accetterebbe? - Dice ridendo, stando al gioco che sperava proponesse.   
\- Leo? Un’orgia con noi? - Luis annuisce. - Ma se è sposato! -   
\- Oh che c’entra, anche io! Ma questa è una cosa diversa! È per il bene della squadra! Se noi tre diventiamo un tridente forte, saranno tutti felici! - Luis ha tutte le risposte pronte e sono una più spiritosa dell’altra, così Neymar si rilassa e lo circonda a sua volta col braccio, andando avanti con lui verso i campi per gli allenamenti mattutini.   
\- Ma io intendevo che è sposato con Kun! Lo sa tutto il mondo che quei due se la fanno! Uno è il padrino del figlio dell’altro! - Luis non sa certo tutte queste cose, ma tanto meglio visto che girano a suo favore.   
\- Oh, vorrà dire che dovremo darci da fare noi due per il bene della squadra, no? - Neymar ride e poi gira la testa verso di lui issandolo meglio e attento.   
\- Luis, ma ci stai provando con me? No perché è il modo più veloce e diretto con cui uno ci abbia mai provato con me! Sarai qua da giorni, credo! E sei già che cerchi di portarmi a letto! È incredibile! - Neymar scherza, ma fino ad un certo punto. Fino al punto che scherza anche Luis, infatti appena capisce che lui gioca ma se Neymar ci sta allora gli sta bene, tutto si ferma.   
\- Se va dritta allora sì, ci sto provando. Altrimenti no, che dici, scherzi? - Luis continua ad avere la risposta per tutto, senza problemi.   
Faccia tosta, molta faccia tosta.   
In quel momento gli passa vicino Rafa e Neymar si inciampa, lo tiene su Luis. Ha un vero e proprio sussulto, Rafa lo ignora facendo finta di nulla, non sa che odia che Luis stia facendo quella sceneggiata con lui. Come osa camminargli col braccio intorno al collo?   
Però non può certo avanzare pretese, così fa finta di nulla.  
La sua indifferenza ferisce Neymar il quale sente di dover reagire immediatamente e a tutti i costi e la prima cosa che gli viene in mente è quella di baciare Luis sulla guancia e flirtare apertamente con lui.  
\- Allora se è per il bene della squadra, ci daremo da fare anche per Leo a trovare il feeling perfetto! - Ed è chiaro cosa intende.   
Luis accentua il sorriso, è un sorriso accattivante e famelico, gli piace e da subito ha deciso che sarebbe stato lui il suo piacevole passatempo per distendere i nervi a calcio.  
Dani forse non aveva molto ragione. Neymar è davvero facile come sembrava.   
Tanto meglio.   
Così entrando in campo, Luis gli tocca il culo e lo lascia andare facendogli l’occhiolino.   
  
  
Luis da lì ci mette poco, perché non perde ulteriore tempo. Non che fin lì ne abbia perso.   
Pensa che Neymar voglia lanciarsi sul serio, che sia facile come persona, che voglia sperimentare, insomma, che sia disponibile. Non immagina che Neymar è uno che parla senza pensare e non ha la minima idea dell’impressione che dà agli altri, non riflette sulle conseguenze di ciò che fa e dice, da sempre il suo problema più grande. Così con questo enorme equivoco sulle loro teste, Luis passa all’attacco. All’attacco sul serio.   
La sera stessa Luis chiede un cambio di camere e si ritrova in quella di un perplesso Neymar che realizza solo lì, vedendolo entrare con la sua borsa per la notte, cosa significava quello scherzo di quella mattina.   
E impallidisce inghiottendo a vuoto.   
Fra sé e sé ha appena realizzato che Luis fa sul serio e che vuole provarci davvero con lui, che deve aver pensato che Neymar dicesse sul serio, che ci stesse.   
“Ok, ora sono nella merda. Ma in quelle grandi grandi! E come ne esco?”  
Luis è sorridente e tranquillo, si pregusta una bella notte come si deve mentre entra in camera e si sistema in una delle due parti del letto, Neymar lo fissa shoccato, espressivo, nel panico.   
Luis nemmeno si accorge del suo stato d’animo.   
\- C-che fai qua? - Luis alza le spalle.   
\- Ho chiesto un cambio a Dani, ti secca? Sai avevamo iniziato un discorso! - Neymar tossisce istericamente.   
\- Certo, ma pensavo scherzassi! - Alla fine non sa che dire e come fare, così decide per la sincerità. Luis lo guarda perplesso.   
\- Quando ti ho dato l’idea di scherzare? - Neymar spalanca la bocca nel panico, non sa più come uscirne.   
\- Ho sbagliato io. Sicuramente ho fatto uno dei miei casini. Tu sei qua per una cosa che io pensavo fosse uno scherzo! Non ci conosciamo, non so se sei serio quando dici cose che sembrano scherzi! - Forse non ha senso quel che ha detto, ma Luis fa il giro del letto e lo raggiunge mettendosi davanti, Neymar inghiotte a vuoto ed indietreggia automaticamente, sempre perché non filtra mai.   
\- Hai ragione, non ci conosciamo. Tu hai dato per scontato che scherzassi perché tu lo fai sempre, no? Tu non sei mai serio quando dici qualcosa... io invece dietro ogni scherzo metto una base di verità. Siamo diversi. Ma sai la cosa bella? Siamo qua per conoscerci! - Neymar è confuso specie perché Luis avanza mentre lui indietreggia e quando si ritrova spalle al muro e lui ormai a mezzo metro a separarlo, inghiotte ed aspetta l’inevitabile qualcosa.   
Pensa a Paulo per un momento e a quanto è stato male dopo che l’ha lasciato per fargli vivere la sua vita. Pensa alla propria promessa con sé stesso di non viverla, non come intendeva Paulo, e di fissarsi sulle ragazze, su Caroline, nella speranza che funzioni e che magari si sposino. Solo per ripicca verso quello scemo di Paulo che l’ha fatto soffrire un sacco.   
“Ha aperto un vaso che non andava aperto, lui lo sapeva ma l’ha aperto lo stesso ed ora sono qua in un casino assurdo. Il casino è perché sono gay, o meglio mi piacciono più i ragazzi delle ragazze e prima o poi ci cascherò. Volevo Rafa in questi giorni e lo voglio tutt’ora e se Luis fosse Rafa ci starei al volo. Non lo so, non capisco più un cazzo di cosa voglio. È tutto troppo in fretta!”  
Ed ha ragione, è troppo in fretta.   
Ma Luis è un attaccante nel vero senso del termine, se trova una palla tenta il goal ed il più delle volte ci riesce.  
Ci sono quegli attaccanti che valutano la situazione e magari fanno anche assist. Poi ci sono quelli come lui, i cecchini. Quelli che appena possono tirano subito senza pensarci.   
\- Cosa intendi per conoscerci? - Chiede ora Neymar per mettere tutto in chiaro e non lasciare intendere cose che poi sono diverse.   
Lui si lecca le labbra affamato e gli carezza la guancia liscia col dito scendendo sul mento che gli prende fra le due dita, infine lo fa.  
Attacca.   
Perché è la sua natura, non ci sono santi che tengano. Se c’è la palla lui fa goal.   
Neymar così si ritrova le sue labbra contro le proprie, non respira, trattiene il fiato e spalanca gli occhi, nemmeno se lo gode, va del panico, nel panico più totale.   
Non capisce niente, pensa solo che lui non è Paulo e nemmeno Rafa e non sa cosa centra Rafa, ma ricorda che voleva baciarlo e quindi no, Luis non è né Paulo né Rafa e così lo spinge senza rendersene conto, sguscia via di lato e così com’è, shorts e canotta intima, scalzo e senza nemmeno chiavi o cellulare scappa coma un adolescente nel panico.   
Non pensa che ha affrontato tutto malissimo, che è adulto e che bastava gli dicesse che ha frainteso e che non si sente pronto per quel genere di cose.   
È andato proprio nel panico, emotivo, istintivo, irrazionale, spontaneo.   
E così si ritrova a girovagare come un’anima in pena per il dormitorio del ritiro del club, senza sapere cosa fare e dove andare e perché si sente tanto agitato all’idea di andare con un altro.   
“Non provo niente, non fa per me.” Pensa, ma non sa quale sia davvero il punto, non ne ha idea.   
Però si ritrova a leggere i numeri delle stanze ossessivamente fino a che si ferma bruscamente davanti al 22, il numero di Rafa. Rafa... con chi è in camera Rafa, ora?   
Non ne ha proprio idea, ma in ogni caso lì c’è Rafa.   
E Dani gliela paga, comunque, per aver fatto quello stupido cambio di camera.   
Bussa nel panico ed agitato, ma quando si ritrova davanti il viso sorpreso di Dani, proprio di Dani, Neymar si spegne e prendendolo per il colletto della maglia lo spinge dentro e comincia ad inveire contro:   
\- Tu, brutto imbecille testa di cazzo! La prossima volta me lo chiedi se mi va! Cosa diavolo mi molli con un maniaco sessuale che cerca di violentarmi? - Com’è nello stile di Neymar esagera di gran lunga la situazione e se Dani lo conosce e sa che ha in realtà esagerato, Rafa no ed i due lo vedono partire fuori dalla camera alla volta di Luis, con tutta l’intenzione, probabilmente, di distruggerlo.   
Quando lo sentono uscire a passo di carica i due si fermano, guardano la porta, si guardano fra di loro stupiti e poi si precipitano fuori anche loro all’inseguimento di Rafa prima che la cosa degeneri in una rissa.   
\- Rafa sei matto che fai? - Dice Neymar afferrandolo per il braccio e tirando cercando di usare tutta la sua forza. Scarsa, in realtà, visto che Rafa prosegue la sua avanzata stile carro armato trascinandolo come se avesse un fuscello appeso al braccio. O una scimmia, nel caso di Neymar.   
A fermarlo definitivamente arriva Dani che lo blocca dall’altra parte, gli piazza una mano sul petto e gli si mette davanti.   
\- Guarda che quello ti distrugge. Morde per hobby. Morde sul serio. Al mondo ci sono pochi contro cui non andrei mai e Luis è uno di quelli! Uno che è soprannominato ‘il cannibale’ può essere facile da sopraffare? - Rafa indurisce la bocca, è proprio furioso e si vede.   
\- Non mi importa, quello che ha tentato di fargli... -   
\- Ma cosa credi gli abbia fatto? Avrà tentato di baciarlo! - Rafa lo guarda sempre arrabbiato.   
\- Ha detto che l’ha violentato! -   
\- Neymar è esagerato per natura! Avanti, dì davvero cosa ha fatto! -   
Neymar arrossisce e allarga le braccia.   
\- Qua? - Solo lì si accorgono di essere in corridoio. Sospirano e Rafa alza le braccia dicendo che è calmo, così lo lasciano e lui guarda Neymar con sguardo truce.   
\- Davvero non ti ha fatto niente? - Neymar colpito dal suo modo di andargli contro solo per vendicarlo, lo abbraccia di slancio appoggiandosi completamente al suo corpo, questo rilassa definitivamente Rafa che torna a sentire i mille soliti brividi che prova.   
\- Dai, torniamo in camera... - sussurra piano al suo orecchio. Rafa andrebbe anche in capo al mondo in quel momento. Nessuno gli ha mai fatto l’effetto che gli fa Neymar. Sentire il suo corpo sottile e affusolato contro il proprio lo ha proprio spento.   
  



	3. Fra freni e piccole accelerate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dopo che Neymar ha fatto quella specie di piazzata facendo preoccupare Rafa, gli spiega cos'è successo e finisce che passano la notte insieme, ma non come pensate. Dopo di questo Luis decide di chiarire e recuperare con Neymar. Poi i giorni che passano li descrivo più velocemente fino ad arrivare ad un altro momento fra i due che si prospetta molto particolare, in un periodo in cui sono convinti di non dover fare niente uno nei confronti dell'altro. Peccato che uno dei due sia impulsivo e che non pensi sempre prima di agire.

3\. FRA FRENI E PICCOLE ACCELERATE

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/slash/neyfinha2.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/slash/luimar5.jpg)

  
In camera Neymar spiega meglio la situazione e Rafa gli tira un cuscino.   
\- Sei un idiota! È tutto qua? Sembrava ti avesse violentato sul serio! - Dani scoppia a ridere mentre raduna le sue cose.   
\- Te l’avevo detto io! Lo conosco, esagera sempre. Comunque non gli avevo detto di provarci, gli avevo spiegato del tuo voto di castità e che non eri una persona facile come sosteneva lui. - Mette in chiaro Dani che ci tiene a non rovinare la sua amicizia con Neymar, questi seduto sul letto matrimoniale della camera numero 22, fa il broncio.   
\- Però è uno stronzo, gli ha dato della puttana. Io ero in camera con uno stronzo! Vedi che non ci voglio tornare, eh? Mi dispiace, ma se succede lo disintegro! Anche se poi mi riempie di morsi! -   
Dani ormai si rassegna ed annuisce, spera comunque che magari poi Luis trovi un altro compagno di camera in grado di sostenerlo, a lui piace stare coi brasiliani perché hanno lo stesso modo di concepire la vita. Stanno svegli fino a tardi a far cagnara, gli piace la stessa musica, fanno giochi demenziali.   
Quando se ne va, Rafa e Neymar si guardano perplessi, entrambi col broncio e allo stesso momento sospirano, questo li fa poi sorridere e alla fine alzano le spalle e si stendono sul letto vicini, a pancia in su.   
In un attimo i conti in sospeso fra di loro tornano prepotenti, conti che sono arrivati dopo poco che si sono trovati al Barcellona.   
Ci riflettono tutti e due, come hanno fatto a finire a letto insieme? Insomma, la situazione è un po’ strana.   
Rafa non ha mai esplorato il proprio lato omosessuale, ma con Neymar ha subito avuto l’istinto di farlo. È stato come un treno che l’ha investito in pieno togliendogli il fiato.   
Neymar invece ha immediatamente avuto voglia di smettere con la propria astinenza, solo con lui. Prima con Luis non voleva, ma con Rafa sì.   
E Neymar ci pensa a questa strana cosa e non sa come interpretarla.   
“Fra l’altro ho parlato di Paulo solo con Rafa e lo conosco da poco. Cioè sapere chi è ed incrociarlo di tanto in tanto nell’ambiente è una cosa, ma siamo davvero compagni da qualche settimana! È strano quello che ci sta succedendo. A me di sicuro, lui non so come vive le cose!”  
Neymar si gira curioso pensandoci e Rafa in quel momento spara la sua domanda:   
\- Davvero hai fatto voto di castità? - Neymar ridacchia.   
\- Dani ha un modo di dire le cose che è un capolavoro. Beh, è quello che ti avevo già spiegato. Dopo Paulo non ho più voluto relazioni con ragazzi, nemmeno per passatempo o divertimento. Non... non ho proprio avuto voglia, capisci? -   
Rafa annuisce.   
\- Me ne hai parlato... quindi è sempre quella storia lì... - Neymar annuisce sentendosi in colpa perché con lui l’avrebbe rotto.   
Mentre si guardano stesi sul fianco uno davanti all’altro, com’erano fuori a parlarsi apertamente, Neymar se ne rende conto con una chiarezza incredibile.   
Lo trova meraviglioso, Rafa è una delle persone più belle che abbia mai visto ed ha questo carattere così misterioso tutto da scoprire e sicuramente ha una forte latenza gay.   
\- Pensavo fossi pronto a spezzare quel ‘voto’! - Dice Rafa con un sorrisino. Neymar ridacchia e si avvicina.   
\- Sì, ma ho detto con la persona giusta. -   
\- Luis non è fra queste? - Neymar alza le spalle.   
\- Non lo conosco ancora. Se approfondendo ci piacciamo perché no, ma così su due piedi io non sono capace, deve esserci qualcosa, del trasporto, desiderio, sintonia... - Spiega sussurrando piano, Rafa si avvicina per sentire meglio perché ora parla proprio piano e non si rende conto che ora sono molto vicini, o forse se ne rende conto. L’atmosfera è improvvisamente cambiata, è intima, è carica di una voglia palpabile.   
\- Per cui non esiste che accetti il bacio di uno con cui non hai instaurato un certo  rapporto? - Neymar si morde la bocca perché è una domanda a trabocchetto. Sembra che Rafa ci stia provando, stia testando la situazione, ma non è sicuro. Forse, e dice forse, potrebbe volerlo baciare. Ma ha appena detto una cosa e sa cosa sembrerebbe.   
\- Sai, io non sono uno che pensa molto, più che altro agisco d’istinto. Prima con Luis non volevo. Questo non significa che un giorno magari io non mi innamori di lui. - Prova un po’ a stuzzicare Rafa per vedere se prima ha avuto uno scatto di gelosia. Rafa ha un lampo negli occhi sentendo quel discorso, un lampo di disappunto.   
\- E se ti baciassi io? - Rafa decide di venire un po’ più allo scoperto. Neymar fa i salti di gioia dentro di sé.   
\- Dovresti provare, non so come reagirei. Sai, a parole è facile... - Rafa ci pensa, ci pensa sul serio, poi però guardandogli la bocca carnosa piegata in un mezzo sorriso malizioso, non sa se Neymar stia giocando o no ed anche se volesse provarci e se avesse rifiutato Luis per lui, sarebbe troppo precipitoso. Si conoscono da poco, dovrebbe essere un colpo di fulmine il loro e non ci crede.   
Neymar è molto sexy come persona, ma da lì a desiderarlo ed esplorare quel mondo così complicato ce ne passa. E poi gli sembra confuso, prima dice che fa digiuno, poi rifiuta Luis, poi sembra voglia baciare lui, non sa bene cosa vuole, probabilmente, ed è meglio dargli un po’ di tempo per schiarirsi le idee.   
Anzi, per schiarirsele entrambi.    
Così Rafa si gira, chiude la luce e con un ‘buonanotte’ lo lascia a bocca asciutta. Così, senza mezza parola di troppo.   
Neymar, confuso, rimane a fissarlo per un bel po’ prima di scuotere la testa perplesso.   
“Questo mi manderà al manicomio!”  
  
Al risveglio, Rafa si trova Neymar abbracciato addosso come se fosse il suo cuscino.   
“Sembra una scimmia ed io il suo albero...” Pensa poi con un sorrisino tenendo le braccia alzate sopra la testa, la scuote e sospira.   
Eppure gli piace come risveglio.   
“Ci ha messo poco a saltarmi addosso alla fine! Fa quello dell’astinenza ma ho l’impressione che se gli dico che ci sto, digiuno sto cazzo. Vediamo quanto la porta avanti...” Pensa abbassando il braccio sulla sua schiena per svegliarlo e scrollarselo di dosso.   
Gliela carezza e Neymar prima di aprire gli occhi sorride sornione.   
\- Buongiorno! - Rafa si aspetta di sentirlo chiamare col nome del suo ex, ma invece quando apre gli occhietti verdi non ha sguardi stupiti, vede chi si aspetta e si allunga verso di lui dandogli un bacio sulla guancia. Spontaneo e naturale. Rafa si irrigidisce, poi pensa che magari è solo il suo modo di fare e magari la sera prima vedeva cose che non esistevano e che prima ha avuto un pensiero sconveniente.   
“È decisamente meglio prima conoscerlo...” Conclude poi mettendogli una mano sulla faccia per allontanarlo in modo poco romantico. Neymar si lamenta mentre Rafa sguscia giù dal letto andando a nascondere la propria erezione che di mattina è quasi d’obbligo.   
E si dice che è fisiologico e non merito di Neymar e del suo bacio.   
  
Uscendo dalla camera per andare ad eseguire il risveglio muscolare, si incrociano con Dani e Luis, il quale ha un’espressione un po’ perplessa. Appena vede Neymar si illumina e gli viene davanti con le mani giunte sotto il mento in segno di supplica. Rafa gli si fa istintivamente vicino per proteggerlo, non ci riflette nemmeno e Luis vedendo quel gesto si ferma e solleva le mani in segno di ‘vengo in pace’.   
\- Devo solo parlare con lui. Siamo compagni di squadra, è importante che chiariamo e mettiamo via la questione. - Rafa fa un’espressione truce, ma Neymar gli prende la mano e felice del suo gesto così protettivo, si fa avanti:   
\- Va bene, ha ragione. È meglio parlarne subito. -   
Così Rafa va con Dani, anche se non è convinto e gli lancia continui sguardi.   
  
Luis e Neymar rimangono indietro e mani in tasca il brasiliano non guarda in faccia l’uruguaiano, sentendosi in colpa per avergli dato ad intendere che gli andasse bene qualcosa che invece non era vero.  
\- Scusami se ti ho frainteso, sono un treno, non penso mai. Infatti ho avuto un sacco di problemi nella mia vita per questo problema... -   
Neymar pensa alla sua piccola mania di morsicare la gente e rabbrividisce un momento. Luis è davvero un tipo pericoloso, perché il Barcellona lo ha preso? Sarà bravo, ma quanto è problematico?   
\- Io... io penso di essere stato poco chiaro. Abbiamo entrambi dato per scontato che l’altro agisse come facciamo sempre noi... - Il pensiero forse è di nuovo espresso male, Neymar si gratta spontaneamente la nuca incerto e Luis sorride sentendosi sollevato.   
Ma alla fine sono lì insieme e tanto vale cercare di andare d’accordo e fare tabula rasa.   
\- Scusami, davvero. Da ora parleremo super chiaramente e non daremo per scontato nulla, ok? - Neymar annuisce, Luis la fa semplice e forse lo è davvero. - Riuscirai a cancellare quello che è successo e a darmi una seconda occasione come amico? - Ma Luis non vuole solo un amico, Luis vuole davvero un passatempo piacevole e mentre parla così, spera di poter affondare di nuovo e non i denti. Un’altra parte di sé.   
Neymar gli tende la mano ed un sorriso contagioso, ha la capacità di sorridere sempre anche se poi dentro di sé forse pensa altro od ha paura. Ha paura Neymar? Luis non si ferma a chiederselo, Rafa l’avrebbe fatto, ma i due sono molto diversi fra loro.   
\- Va tutto bene, non è successo niente. Andiamo a fare il risveglio o verranno a cercarci. - Così i due, sorridendo insieme, raggiungono gli altri sotto lo sguardo vigile e attento di Rafa.   
La stagione non è nemmeno iniziata e di cose già sono pronte per succederne molte. E molte ne succederanno.   
  
Luis comunque ha avuto una sua utilità, quella di far capire senza molti dubbi a Neymar che è Rafa quello che vuole.  
Con lui il rapporto è diverso da quello che ha con chiunque altro, gli ci è voluto un istante per capire che era lui. Come un colpo di fulmine.   
Non capisce bene cosa vuole Rafa, non si sbilancia per nulla e sembra che non voglia la stessa cosa, dopotutto, per cui cerca di accontentarsi di quello che può avere e fa attenzione a non sconfinare, sebbene passino molto tempo insieme e ridano e scherzano molto. Eventi in coppia. Allenamenti in coppia. Giochi di vario tipo. È un’esplosione.   
Un’esplosione sconvolgente.  
Ogni cosa che fanno, ogni cosa che succede per loro è una scoperta. La scoperta di chi sta così bene con lui che non vorrebbe nessun altro.   
Perché stanno troppo bene insieme e toccarsi è d’obbligo, Rafa lo fa senza pensarci, apparentemente, Neymar ne è convinto, ma lui a volte non riesce a trattenersi. Quei giochi, quei continui stupidi giochi che fanno insieme. Pizzicarsi, stuzzicarsi, toccarsi, picchiarsi per finta. Tutto è lecito per stare insieme.   
Ridere per ogni cosa, guardarsi e capirsi ad uno sguardo e scoppiare a ridere complici. Sorridersi perché è bello che l’altro lo faccia con te.   
Il rapporto fra di loro è semplicemente meraviglioso ed è questo il vero problema per entrambi.   
Neymar stenta a mantenere un certo limite, a non superarlo. Quando sente che sta per farlo, si fionda da Luis perché sa che lui ci sta. Non vuole mettersi con lui, ma dopo un inizio strano lo trova una piacevole compagnia o forse è il fatto che sa di piacergli e questo lo stuzzica abbastanza da spingerlo a passare il tempo con lui. Distrarsi, vedere fin dove si può spingere, flirtare insomma. Solo per il gusto di sentirsi desiderato, di avere qualcuno che chiaramente aspetta un cenno per andare al sodo. Sa che gioca col fuoco con Luis, però questo lo aiuta a non superare un limite con Rafa, visto che pensa lui non voglia. E comunque non esclude di mettersi davvero con Luis a questo punto. Se Rafa non si decide a fargli qualche cenno più chiaro, non può aspettarlo per sempre, cioè gli piace davvero molto, ma c’è un limite alla pazienza umana e lui non è che sia molto paziente in realtà.  
È difficile perché l’adora, parlano benissimo di tutto, si confidano, passano ore insieme, anche isolati dal mondo, a parlare e scherzare. Spesso il mondo non esiste proprio, anzi.   
Sono solo loro per ore.   
È una specie di crescita vertiginosa incontrollata, non sa come spegnerla, fermarla, arrestarla. Forse non c’è un modo.   
Come si fa a perdere la testa per qualcuno così velocemente?  
Perché è quello giusto. Se non lo fosse, non si perderebbe a quel modo. Impossibile.   
Ma non c’è una via d’uscita. O, per lo meno, entrambi ne sono convinti.  
  
Per Rafa non è facile vedere Neymar con Luis dopo quanto successo, non è facile capire che Neymar ci sta prendendo gusto e gli dà corda perché lo stuzzica piacergli. Ha capito che non sono ancora stati insieme, ma se continua così prima o poi succederà. Neymar l’aveva detto che se conosce qualcuno e col tempo gli piace, non esclude di starci insieme un giorno. E probabilmente sta succedendo proprio quello sotto ai suoi occhi. I due non fanno la coppietta, non sembrano fidanzati, ma si vede che sono affiatati e che vanno molto d’accordo. A volte Neymar se lo sbaciucchia e Rafa si sente quasi male.   
O se lo abbraccia. O si appoggia a lui. La sua bocca sulla sua spalla. È così intimo che si capisce che se non vanno a letto insieme, presto succederà. È l’unica cosa di cui lui e Neymar non parlano, come se fosse un argomento tabù per qualche motivo, come se rimani amico col tuo ex ma non parli del tuo attuale fidanzato. O, magari, come quando non parli al tuo fidanzato del tuo ex anche se ci sei rimasto amico.   
Rafa però non può assolutamente fargli quella domanda, perché non sopporterebbe la risposta anche se è convinto di vederla davanti ai suoi occhi e non gli piace.   
Non può dire d’avere qualcosa contro Luis, dopo quel giorno è stato a dir poco perfetto, si è dimostrato normale, simpatico, allegro, non ci sono stati dei veri motivi per odiarlo. Eppure non riesce a digerirlo, più il tempo va avanti e più Rafa sotterra Luis in un posto dove se potesse gli darebbe fuoco, forse è perché pensa che Neymar abbia trovato in lui quella persona giusta che diceva tanto, quella che l’ha fatto ricominciare dopo il suo famoso digiuno.  
Evidentemente non era lui, si dice Rafa tutte le volte che li vede insieme. Evidentemente quella persona speciale era Luis.    
  
\- Ehi, che fai ora? - Chiede Neymar a Rafa mentre si lavano dopo gli allenamenti.   
Rafa, il quale cerca di non guardarlo, alza le spalle sbrigativo.   
\- Nulla, andrò a casa, che devo fare? -   
Neymar lo guarda stupito.   
\- E stai solo? - Rafa a questo deve spostare gli occhi su di lui, sono ancora nudi sotto la doccia, per lui non è facile.  
\- Con chi dovrei stare? -   
\- Ma solo come solo? - Insiste. Rafa un po’ ride ed un po’ scuote la testa pensando che sia comunque scemo.   
\- Sì, solo come solo! Che c’è? -   
\- Dai, vieni da me! Passiamo la serata insieme, dai! - Neymar insiste molto e Rafa dapprima scuote la testa e tira su scuse, poi cambia strategia chiudendo il rubinetto ed avvolgendosi sbrigativo nell’asciugamano.   
\- Perché mi vuoi a tutti i costi? -   
\- Ma perché a casa sei solo e depresso, dai! - Rafa così ride e Neymar è felice d’averlo fatto ridere.   
\- Sono solo, ma chi ti dice che io sia depresso? - Neymar chiude, si mette l’asciugamano addosso e si affretta a seguirlo.  
\- Perché io da solo sono depresso! - Rafa scuote la testa e si siede nella panchina, vicino a lui Neymar gli si appiccica come una mosca fastidiosa.   
\- Tu sei costituzionalmente incapace di stare solo. Io no, io ci sto bene. Non ho problemi! -   
Così a quel punto l’altro sbotta seccato, si alza, si toglie l’asciugamano e rimanendo nudo davanti a lui non si trattiene più:   
\- E va bene, sono io che non voglio stare solo a casa! Vieni da me! - Rafa però fa ancora il prezioso, non vuole finire in casa sua con lui di sera.   
Un conto è al centro sportivo o negli alberghi con tutta la squadra, un altro a casa sua da soli.  
Le sere prima delle partite che passano col club, visto che Luis non ha ancora il permesso di giocare col club per via del morso ai mondiali e che quindi non è lì con loro, Neymar e Rafa potrebbero stare in camera insieme senza che il cannibale continui ad intromettersi come fa in settimana, ma Rafa ha tirato su la scusa che Neymar è troppo pesante come persona e che non può stare con lui anche di notte o lo soffoca nel sonno. Così Neymar è tornato con Dani e Rafa è andato con Adriano, un altro loro amico brasiliano. Effettivamente è vero che Neymar è infinito, un iperattivo che non dorme mai e soprattutto che non sta mai zitto e che deve per forza sempre fare qualcosa. Tutto l’opposto di Rafa che è molto più tranquillo.   
Così in generale stanno molto tempo insieme, ma di notte, quando le atmosfere di norma sono più facilitate, i due stanno ben lontani uno dall’altro. Un po’ è una mossa strategica di tutti e due, ma dentro di sé, quel lato istintivo di Neymar scalpita per buttarsi e togliere ogni freno. Quel suo lato vorrebbe Rafa la notte sul serio come non ha mai voluto niente e nessuno.   
\- Pensavo avessi la ragazza! - Esclama Rafa con il pene di quello scemo davanti alla faccia. Fa un gran lavoro di autocontrollo, con cura gli sta lontano se è nudo o lo guarda solo in viso e se lo tocca lo fa per bisticciare, schiaffeggiarlo e spingerlo. Con lui ogni cosa è lecita, ogni cosa è facile da fare. Fin troppo, a volte.   
\- Sì, Bruna, ma non viviamo insieme e poi la vedo fra un suo lavoro in Brasile e l’altro. -   
\- E tuo figlio? -   
\- Con sua madre, Carol. Lo vedo quando riusciamo, ma non vive con me. - Spiega dando tutte le risposte, sventolando l’asciugamano con cui dovrebbe asciugarsi. Rafa è davvero in difficoltà ed in quello inizia anche una canzone latina tutta da ballare, cosa che Neymar fa ancheggiando sempre lì davanti a lui, come se non ci fossero proprio problemi.   
Rafa, per levarselo da davanti agli occhi, che fra movimenti di anche e pene lì c’è da rimaner secchi, gli dà un calcio e gli dice di levarsi dalle palle che sarebbe venuto a casa sua se avrebbe smesso di fare lo stupido.   
Neymar si mette a saltellare felice e gli stampa un bacio sulla guancia, poi però tutto allegro continua a ballare in stile Riky Martin, solo con manovre un po’ più brasiliane, come se non avesse detto nulla.   
Neymar è un eccellente ballerino ed adora qualunque tipo di musica sia allegra e ballabile. Rafa alla fine ride anche se vorrebbe rimanere arrabbiato con lui, sarebbe più facile visto che sa di essersi potenzialmente messo nei guai.   
“Chissà poi perché ci tiene tanto ad avermi con sé!”  
Neymar non lo sa, ovviamente.  
Ha agito d’istinto. Voleva averlo e l’ha invitato.   
Ora che è ha vinto, però, si rende conto di quanto sia pericoloso.  
“Forse è meglio correre ai ripari, qua rischio grosso. Scemo come sono gli chiedo se posso baciarlo e lui mi dice se sono fuori di testa e tutto si rovina!”  
Neymar vive in una continua lotta con sé stesso.   
Da un lato vuole provarci con Rafa e fargli sapere che gli piace e che è lui quello per cui sente la famosa spinta di cui diceva.   
Dall’altro, però, la consapevolezza che per Rafa non è la stessa cosa e che quindi l’avrebbe respinto rovinando un bel rapporto, lo frena.  
Allora passa le giornate a stargli addosso come un cane in calore, ma poi a frenarsi in tutti i modi al momento di rischiare troppo.   
Luis è uno di quei modi in cui si frena.


	4. Serate in casa Neymar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bene, Neymar è un casino vivente, ma Rafa prima di buttarsi e di decidersi è capace di cambiare idea venticinque volte, nel frattempo può succedere di tutto. Riusciranno mai a capirsi e a comunicare come si deve quei due o continueranno a dare tutto per scontato per sempre, fraintendendosi a vita? Neymar è molto appiccicoso e fisico, specie con Rafa, lui invece si fa fare certe cose solo da lui. La mia visione di quei due è quella che ho scritto qua sotto.

4\. LE SERATE IN CASA NEYMAR

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/slash/neyfinha14.jpg)

  
Quando quella sera Rafa si presenta da Neymar si ritrova lì anche tutti i loro amici brasiliani.   
\- Ma non eri solo? - Chiede Rafa vedendosi arrivare tutta quella gente alla spicciolata con un po’ di delusione.  
Per un momento vedendo tanta insistenza aveva pensato che Neymar ci avesse ripensato e che volesse provarci con lui, l’illusione si era affacciata e si è odiato per esserci cascato.  
Adesso capisce.  
È solo una delle sue serate, niente di più.   
\- Sì beh, ma poi ho pensato di chiedere anche agli altri. Ti secca? Volevi rimanere solo soletto con me? - Neymar la mette come un gioco e come tale lo prende in giro circondandogli il collo col braccio. Rafa però indispettito lo spinge via facendo lo scorbutico.   
\- Potevi lasciarmi in pace, non ho bisogno di elemosinare compagnia! Se ne voglio la chiedo! Pensavo non volessi startene da solo! Vai a cagare! - Neymar ci rimane a dir poco male realizzando che forse se l’è presa davvero e mentre in casa sua gli amici vengono e si mette musica, si mangia e si fa casino, Neymar rincorre Rafa per la casa fin sul retro,  visto che davanti c’è gente che arriva ancora e non può nemmeno andarsene.   
Rafa è arrabbiato con sé stesso, deluso e si sente molto sciocco ad aver sperato che Neymar si fosse svegliato. Ma chiaramente quello dorme e dormirà per sempre.   
Quando se lo rivede dietro che si chiude la porta, ha voglia di picchiarlo forte, ma alza gli occhi al cielo e si gira dall’altra parte sedendosi su una delle sdraie intorno alla piscina.   
\- Sei un rompipalle! Non posso proprio stare da solo, vero? - Rafa non le manda a dire, hanno quel tipo di rapporto perché per lui è più facile gestirlo. Neymar non se la prende mai e reagisce un po’ stuzzicandolo, un po’ ridendo.   
Ma ora pensa che non si stia più giocando e preoccupato si siede nella sua stessa sdraia, dietro di lui che è in punta. Si mette a cavalcioni e gli si appiccica alla schiena circondandogli il corpo con le braccia. Infila la testa sulla sua spalla e spunta col volto accanto al suo, con l’aria da cucciolo.  
Rafa in un secondo si ritrova Neymar addosso, per dietro, tutto avvolto a lui.   
\- Sono un albero, ora? - Commenta brusco cercando di non far trapelare la sua enorme voglia di girarsi, salirgli sopra e baciarlo.   
“Come cazzo ci sono finito in questo casino?”  
\- Perché vuoi stare solo? - Rafa sospira rigido, mentre lui gli si spalma addosso.  
\- Se tu non concepisci la solitudine, non significa che sia così anche per gli altri! - Ma non è una risposta e a Neymar non basta.   
\- Dai… -   
Dice infatti. Rafa sospira ammorbidendosi piano piano, lui lo sente e lo carezza con le mani sul petto. Rafa sta per morire.   
\- Dai cosa? - Chiede girando appena la testa verso di lui, non del tutto altrimenti le bocche sono troppo vicine.   
\- Perché sei arrabbiato con me? Volevi davvero stare solo? - Neymar è preoccupato che ce l’abbia con lui, ha l’aria più da cucciolo che può e Rafa sta per girarsi e mandare tutto al diavolo.   
Ma è chiaro, non prova quel che prova lui, nessun istinto o quella sera sarebbero lì soli e non con tutti quelli là!  
\- No, non è questo… - Cerca di rimediare, di convincerlo che sta bene, così forse sopravvive.   
\- E allora? - Ma qualcosa di convincente lo deve dire.   
\- È che avevamo parlato di una serata tranquilla… -   
\- Quando? - Chiede Neymar alzando la testa.   
\- Quando hai detto solo noi due… - Rafa si morde il labbro realizzando cosa sembra e Neymar gli bacia il collo per scusarsi, capendo d’aver fatto una cappella enorme.   
Senza chiedersi perché volesse stare solo con lui.   
\- Scusa, non ci ho pensato, ho fatto tutto senza riflettere. Non volevo stare solo, così sono partito invitando te e poi ho invitato mezzo mondo… non… non ci ho pensato… la prossima volta facciamo qualcosa di tranquillo come preferisci tu! - E non è chiaro perché Neymar gli debba una cosa simile. Non sono una coppia.   
\- Puoi fare quello che vuoi, non mi devi nulla. Sono solo uno dei tanti amici… non devi avere questi riguardi. - Il fatto che Rafa glielo ricordi, un po’ lo ferisce. Vorrebbe dirgli che conta più lui di tutti gli altri e che voleva solo passare la serata con lui, ma aveva paura che non venisse o che si trovasse male o fraintendesse o non si controllasse.   
Però incassa e gli bacia di nuovo il collo e Rafa è davvero in difficoltà, ora, pieno di brividi. L’eccitazione sta poco a farsi sentire, specie grazie alle mani che lo carezzano sul davanti e lui tutto appiccicato dietro. Alla fine Rafa deve prendergli i polsi e fermarlo, piegando appena la testa verso di lui come per allontanare di qualche millimetro il collo dalla sua bocca. Ma non in modo decisivo, perché in realtà gli piace.   
\- Ney, così però non va bene… - Sussurra senza il coraggio di girare la testa.   
\- Ti do fastidio? - Chiede preoccupato girando il capo verso di lui.   
\- Non esattamente… - Risponde mordendosi il labbro, evitando con cura il suo sguardo ravvicinato.   
\- E allora? - Neymar continua a parlargli contro il collo, i brividi lo stanno uccidendo e a momenti si vede l’erezione anche attraverso i comodi pantaloni leggeri che indossa.   
\- Allora non sono insensibile ad una bocca sul collo e a delle mani sui capezzoli e sulla pancia. - Lo dice chiaro e tondo, non sa come dirlo senza dirlo ed alla fine è così.   
Neymar si ferma e lo guarda stupito.   
\- Oh. - Capisce, finalmente. - Ti sei eccitato? - E una persona normale non lo direbbe, ma lui non filtra. Rafa ride per questo ed un po’ si smorza la tensione, ma siccome quello non si stacca, poi torna.   
\- È normale, stai toccando fra le mie parti più sensibili… - E quella domanda sorge spontanea, anche se normalmente ci si toglierebbe e si andrebbe via.   
\- E quali sono le altre? - Rafa a questo punto gira il viso verso il suo, per la prima volta da quando si è messo in quella posizione. Le labbra si sfiorano, lo sguardo serio, intenso, malizioso.   
\- Non lo sai? - Neymar sta per toccarglielo automaticamente, eccitato anche lui, non vorrebbe proprio staccarsi, ma Rafa gli tiene le mani e glielo impedisce.   
Neymar si lecca le labbra e guarda quelle di Rafa che fa altrettanto e lì sta per succedere, sta per succedere sul serio e nessuno dei due poi si fermerebbe.   
Se non che c’è il classico rompicoglioni che viene ad interromperli da dentro, bussando furiosamente per sapere che cavolo fanno e di venire da loro.   
Rafa così si alza di scatto, spaventato da quello che stava succedendo e si mette a debita distanza.   
\- Arriviamo! - Dice Neymar alzandosi e sbracciandosi con l’aria buffa solita. Quando tornano soli, si gira e sospira, Rafa si sta strofinando il viso cercando di calmarsi e tornare presente.   
\- Forse è meglio che vada. - Neymar però scatta come una molla, l’aria da cucciolo preoccupato.   
\- No, dai, ti prego! Se non era per passare una serata con te non invitavo nessuno! - Ed alla fine lo dice. Rafa rimane colpito e si chiede perché diavolo, allora, ha fatto venire tutti.  
“Ma alla fine gli piaccio in quel senso ed è impacciato? A volte mi fa capire che non ha il famoso istinto di cui parlavamo quel giorno, altre invece sembra di sì ma che non sappia come fare. Per non dire di Luis. Ci scopa o no? Forse è ora di parlare chiaramente.”  
Ma alla fine annuisce, sorride e gli pizzica la guancia sperando di avere una parvenza di normalità e di passarla liscia.   
\- Sto morendo di fame. - Dice alla fine decidendo di cambiare argomento.   
Neymar sorride radioso e prendendolo per il braccio se lo trascina dentro in casa gridando come uno scalmanato.   
Stargli dietro non è facile e per Rafa che è caratterialmente diverso, è quasi un’impresa. Ma del resto fa parte del fascino di Neymar.  
  
  
Rafa entra e si guarda intorno sorpreso.  
\- Che silenzio! - Esclama meravigliato.   
Neymar ride e gli prende la giacca buttandola in un angolo.   
\- Che ti credevi, di ritrovare la festa dell’altra volta? - Rafa annuisce.   
\- Conoscendoti sì! Hai detto serata tranquilla ed ero pronto alle tue serate tranquille a base di gente e karaoke! - Neymar ama cantare e ballare anche se la prima cosa gli riesce malissimo e la seconda piuttosto decentemente.   
Neymar continua a ridere e prendendolo a braccetto se lo porta in cucina.   
\- Mi sono fatto preparare la cena per due. Spero ti piaccia! - Rafa lo guarda davvero sorpreso, come se non fosse lui.   
\- Ney, se volevi stare con gli altri non serviva… - Cerca di dire Rafa conoscendo il bisogno di Neymar di stare con tanta gente intorno, ma lui lo interrompe subito.   
\- Volevo passare una serata con te! Te l’avevo promesso che non sarebbe sempre stato un casino e… - Rafa sospira mentre si siede in imbarazzo al tavolo apparecchiato per due.   
\- Ma non devi sforzarti per farmi un favore! Io sono un po’ per conto mio, ma non significa che devi esserlo anche tu… - Rafa lo vede come uno sforzo, perché l’altra volta lui ci era rimasto male ed ora cerca di rimediare, ma non lo vede come una cosa spontanea. Neymar si inalbera rimanendogli in piedi, vicino, col broncio.   
\- Ma lo voglio davvero! Non è un favore! Volevo stare con te e basta, tutto qua! - Rafa non è convinto, ma scuote la testa e non insiste.   
\- Va bene, dai. - Dice calmandolo. Neymar fa l’aria sempre imbronciata. - Cosa mangiamo, dunque? -   
E a quel punto lui si riprende e mette nei piatti quello che è già pronto.   
Da lì in poi cambiano discorso, ma l’atmosfera ormai è strana. Non sono mai stati soli prima d’ora in quel modo, nonostante sia da diversi mesi che sono ormai in squadra insieme. E poi sembra un appuntamento romantico. Cena insieme a casa di uno dei due.   
Perché il bisogno di una serata da soli e tranquilli?  
Lo pensano entrambi, sebbene Neymar lo sappia; Rafa, convinto che Neymar non provi le stesse cose che prova lui, non se ne capacita.   
Non è facile capire un ragazzo così contraddittorio che sembra così chiaro e limpido che, in realtà, nasconde un mondo dietro quei sorrisi. Cosa ci sarà, ora, dietro quelle risate?   
Rafa è turbato da questo suo strano comportamento. Non è mai voluto stare solo con lui, scherzano tanto insieme in tutti i modi, davvero, però poi alla fine se si tratta di isolarsi no.   
Eppure ora, dopo un po’ di tempo, si è deciso. Così, di punto in bianco.   
Come dovrebbe prenderla?   
L’imbarazzo e la tensione sono il minimo, anche se cercano di evitarlo e far finta di nulla.   
Cercano, appunto.   
  
La cena è stata piacevole, con Neymar non mancano argomenti di conversazione e non esistono momenti morti, è impossibile. E Rafa se c’è uno con cui si lascia andare è proprio lui. Rafa non è un gran chiacchierone, però con lui si abbassa subito al suo livello, parla e scherza senza nemmeno rendersene conto.   
Neymar lo contagia in tutto ed è per questo, per quanto riesce ad essere sé stesso e a stare bene con lui, che quando sono sul suo grande e comodo divano che copre una parete e mezza del salone, a guardare un film insieme, Rafa torna sull’argomento sentendo Neymar così tranquillo.   
\- Sicuro che non vuoi fare altro? Tipo giocare alla play, fare qualche stronzata delle tue, so che hai la sala giochi di sotto, non so... - Ovviamente la sala giochi comprende biliardo ed altri giochi di varia natura per passare il tempo con gli amici.   
Neymar si mette a ridere mentre mette il play al film.   
\- La smetti di fare il paranoico? Mi piace fare qualunque cosa piaccia fare a te! - E mentre lo dice non ci pensa, ma Rafa si aggrotta.   
\- E perché? - Neymar alza le spalle buttando lì un’altra risposta a caso, senza pensarla prima.   
\- Perché adoro stare con te, non importa cosa facciamo. -   
\- Stiamo sempre insieme... - Gli fa notare Rafa, Neymar si accoccola sul suo fianco ed appoggia la testa sulla sua spalla come un gattino.   
\- Lo so, ma è diverso, c’è sempre qualcuno in mezzo. - Rafa ridacchia guardando i titoli.   
\- Sei tu che ti circondi sempre di gente perché più ne hai intorno e meglio stai... - Neymar sospira mentre il film inizia e non ricorda nemmeno cosa ha messo su.   
Le sue frasi sono sempre molto mirate, forse è meglio che ci rifletta prima di dire certe cose. O forse no.   
\- Però poi ci ho pensato, avevi ragione. Perché dobbiamo sempre avere qualcuno intorno? Stiamo così bene insieme, no? - Rafa e la sua vena polemica di natura: non molla l’osso perché al momento pensa che se non psicanalizza Neymar, camperà cent’anni rimuginandoci all’infinito.   
\- Ma possiamo fare comunque qualcosa che ti piace di più, sei una persona attiva, vedere un film non fa per te... - Lo conosce abbastanza da saperlo e Neymar sbuffando seccato fa per alzarsi e chiudere la televisione, ma Rafa lo afferra e lo tira giù di nuovo contro di sé, gli circonda il collo col braccio e fa scendere la mano sul torace carezzandolo, mentre ride.   
\- Scusa, la smetto. Sono contento di vedere un film con te da solo. - Neymar sospira vittorioso.   
\- Allora piantala con tutte queste domande e goditi il momento. Tu pensi troppo! - Rafa gli dà un piccolo pizzicotto sul capezzolo attraverso la maglietta:   
 - E tu troppo poco. - Ed è vero, ma è questa diversità che li fa stare bene insieme.   
Neymar non ribatte e si gode quel braccio che lo circonda e lo tiene su di sé, è così bello stargli mezzo steso addosso, la testa nell’incavo del suo collo e le sue dita che lo solleticano sul capezzolo, sotto il colletto della maglietta larga.   
Un momento, quando si è infilato lì sotto?   
Il contatto diretto della loro pelle è qualcosa che hanno già sperimentato, ma più durante giochi e stupidaggini, mai niente di così serio e tranquillo, non intimo comunque.   
Questo gli fa perdere ben presto il filo del film di cui non capisce nulla, ma è così bello sentire le sue dita sul suo petto che non conta proprio niente, ma niente niente.   
E Neymar si addormenta su di lui, come se non fosse l’essere più scalmanato sulla faccia della terra.   
  
Quando finisce il film e Rafa realizza che Neymar è stato buono tutto il tempo, si chiede se per caso non dorma visto che non è da lui. Sfila via la mano dalla sua maglietta e la muove davanti alla faccia, lui non da cenni di vita così capisce che dorme davvero.   
“Chissà da quanto!”   
Però gli sta bene visto che altrimenti non sarebbe riuscito a vedere nemmeno un minuto, probabilmente.   
Rafa non sa se toglierselo di dosso, svegliarlo o provare a spostarsi senza di lui. Cerca di muoversi ma Neymar si lamenta ed in risposta si aggrappa meglio a lui, si arrampica e si stende tirando su anche i piedi. Rafa lo guarda da sopra incredulo.   
Davvero dice?   
“Ed io dovrei stare qua tutta la notte? Dormire così?”  
Neymar dorme sempre abbracciato a qualcuno a quanto pare, anche l’altra volta è successo.   
Alla fine gli prende la mano e se la porta alla bocca, la bacia dolcemente in un gesto tenero che può fare perché lui non è sveglio. Poi sospira, tira su le gambe, si mette più comodo che può facendosi cadere di lato e Neymar sempre dormendo gli si arrampica sopra menttendosi ancor più comodo.   
Non esattamente la serata immaginata, ma per fortuna che poi è andata così, si dice. Perché è probabilmente la più bella passata con lui.   
  
Neymar è mezzo sonnambulo e quando deve andare in bagno ci va senza svegliarsi, per cui succede verso il mattino presto che si ritrova in piedi davanti ai sanitari e quando poi torna automaticamente da dove è venuto si ferma e comincia a realizzare che è la direzione sbagliata, perché la camera è dall’altra parte.  
Così si blocca, si gratta la nuca insonnolito e con il visino ancora addormentato ed arricciando il naso e gli occhi mezzi chiusi, si gira verso il salone dove intravede una figura coricata che dorme a pancia in giù. Neymar inizia a svegliarsi sempre più e si avvicina al divano a vedere di chi si tratta, visto che è ancora tutto in penombra. Filtrano un po’ di raggi di sole da fuori, ma è ancora presto.   
Si china sul viso e realizza che è quello bello di Rafa e inarca le sopracciglia.   
\- Ho un gatto! - Esclama roco. Così sorride capendo che deve essersi addormentato sul divano, ma poi non ricorda più che si è alzato proprio da lì e non realizza che devono essere stati a dormire insieme tutta la notte. Si siede per terra davanti a lui, incrocia le braccia sul bordo ed appoggia il viso osservando quello davvero bello di Rafa mentre dorme.   
Rimane così fino a che si addormenta di nuovo lì davanti a lui ed è più tardi il turno di Rafa di svegliarsi e ritrovarsi Neymar piazzato lì.   
Si aggrotta e rimane fermo con i soli occhi aperti a guardarlo sorpreso, cercando di capire come mai prima gli era addosso ed ora è giù e soprattutto in quella posizione che sembra lo fissi da chissà quanto.   
Alla fine è Neymar, non c’è da stupirsi molto, qualunque cosa abbia fatto nel suo caso è sempre normale, così si allunga di quei centimetri che li separano e gli lascia un bacio sulle labbra senza pensarci.   
Lui dorme, non lo saprà mai e poi l’unico modo per fare certi test senza compromettere niente è usare quei mezzi.   
Se Neymar dorme non saprà mai.   
Il sonno funge da coperta sulla sua mente e forse è per questo che lo fa in realtà, non perché Neymar dorme, ma perché voleva ma da lucido non l’avrebbe mai fatto.   
Dopo quel lieve e dolce sfioramento di labbra morbide e carnose, Rafa si rimette giù ma rimane lì dove è, con le punte dei nasi che si sfiorano e pose allo specchio, entrambi con le teste sulle braccia.   
Quando la sveglia del telefono suona, Neymar e Rafa si svegliano entrambi di soprassalto e prima di muoversi e tirarsi su i loro occhi si trovano e sono così vicini che per un momento pensano di essere ancora nei loro sogni. Si aggrottano per cercare di capire come mai sono lì così vicini che praticamente i visi si toccano, ma poi chi se ne importa come è successo?  
Neymar sorride felice di avere quella splendida visione appena apre gli occhi e Rafa ridacchiando scuote la testa e prima che lui faccia qualcosa, qualunque cosa, si tira su ricordando bene, però, che prima gli ha baciato le labbra ed ha ancora la sensazione addosso. Una sensazione così bella che vorrebbe riavere.   
  
Quando Rafa torna in salotto dopo il pit stop in bagno, vede che si è steso di nuovo sul divano e scuote la testa, poi sebbene sia curioso di sapere come sia finito seduto per terra a dormire, va in cucina e comincia a preparare la colazione.   
Deve dire che il divano di Neymar è molto comodo ed ha dormito bene nonostante lui l’abbia usato di nuovo come un albero. Continua a paragonarlo ad una scimmia, ma prima gli è piaciuto baciare la scimmia in questione. E magari sarebbe stato carino fare anche altro.  
Rafa arrossisce e proprio mentre il caffè viene su, due braccia si infilano sui suoi fianchi e gli circondano la vita, poi dietro una presenza, anzi, una persona si appoggia tutto su di lui, la testa sulla schiena. Come quella sera sul bordo della piscina.  
\- Ney? - Chiama roco e teso mentre intanto il caffè esce dalla moka. Gira la testa, ma lui è totalmente appoggiato come se stese ancora dormendo.   
\- Cosa ci facevi nel mio divano? - Chiede rauco Neymar che sembra sempre più una scimmia.   
“Una bertuccia...”  
Pensa Rafa ridacchiando mentre cerca di non rovesciare tutto il resto del caffè, Neymar non si schioda dalla sua schiena ma gli piace averlo addosso, gli piace eccome.   
E gli piace aver fatto il caffè a casa sua ed essersi svegliato sul suo divano. Gli piace da matti.   
Sa di coppia.   
\- Mi sono addormentato. E tu sopra di me! - Specifica. - A proposito, che ci facevi poi per terra? - Neymar semplifica di gran lunga la cosa.   
\- Sono sonnambulo. - Molto. Rafa non si stupisce di nulla, ridacchia e poi gli dà un colpetto sul braccio per scrollarselo.   
\- Il caffè è pronto. - E così mentre lui pensa di aver superato il peggio, Neymar si prolunga verso la sua guancia e lo bacia.   
\- Buongiorno. - E che bel buongiorno, pensa Rafa. Proprio bello. 


	5. A neuroni spenti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ney e Rafa hanno questo rapporto che cresce di volta in volta e passa da uno stato all'altro fuori dal loro controllo. I due si piacciono ma non se lo sono mai detti e Rafa è convinto che Ney sia inaffidabile e che non valga la pena buttarsi, Ney invece non è sicuro di quel che prova Rafa e non sa se vale la pena rischiare di rovinare il bellissimo rapporto che comunque ha con lui. Su questa base il combinaguai numero uno del mondo decide di provare il tutto per tutto e di usare Luis per far ingelosire Rafa. Ovviamente le cose vanno diversamente da come pensava.

5\. A NEURONI SPENTI

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/slash/neyfinha6.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/slash/luimar3.png)

  
Neymar ha la sensazione che con Rafa le cose stiano diventando sempre più coccolose, cioè fra giochi demenziali e violenti che sono sempre stato il loro modo di comunicare, nota che ci sono tanti più momenti in cui Rafa alla fine si fa prendere, carezzare e coccolare. Momenti in cui cala la guardia e si lascia andare ed ha la sensazione che vorrebbe anche più di quel che si concede, ma non ne ha proprio la certezza.   
Così un giorno si sveglia con un pensiero fisso.   
“Devo riuscire a spingerlo a lasciarsi andare. Devo tirarlo ancora più scemo! Vediamo se riesco a farlo ingelosire!”   
E così coi neuroni spenti, non che di norma siano accesi comunque, decide di giocare col fuoco.   
Decide di alzare il livello con Luis Suarez, nella speranza che Rafinha si decida e si lasci andare!   
“Lui è diverso dagli altri, ha bisogno di convincersi e non posso farlo coi discorsi, devo dimostrargli a fatti che lui vuole. Perché io so che vuole, l’ho capito! Si sente sulla pelle quando uno ti vuole. E lui mi vuole, almeno quanto lo voglio io. Ed io lo voglio tanto!”  
  
Neymar si butta a capofitto in questo progetto incosciente. È come andare a cena con Hannibal senza chiedere quale sia il menù.   
Luis ci mette un nano secondo a capire che Neymar si è convinto ad andare oltre la conoscenza e l’amicizia. Dopo quell’inizio sbagliato ha deciso di andarci piano e giocarsela bene, Neymar è bello, dolce, simpatico e rappresenta tutto quello che cerca per passare il tempo e distrarsi dagli istinti violenti che lo fanno impazzire ogni tanto.   
Siccome è da un po’ che non fa niente, è davvero al limite della sopportazione, così quando vede che Neymar comincia a sbaciucchiarlo tanto, ad essere molto più coccoloso, ad abbracciarlo e ad essere davvero molto fisico, più di quanto non lo sia stato prima, realizza felicissimo: “Ok, ci siamo finalmente! Stanotte si tromba!”  
Lui non ha dubbi ed infatti quando Neymar quella sera, dopo tutta la settimana di moine di quel tipo, il giovane brasiliano gli chiede davanti a Rafa di stare in camera insieme, Luis fa uno di quegli sguardi da cannibale per cui è famoso. Quello che fa quando decide che quel giorno morderà qualcuno, ma non si tratta di un avversario o della palla che butterà in rete.   
In porta ci andrà, ma sarà un’altra.   
A Rafa si rivoltano le budella sentendoli, dopo averli anche visti sbaciucchiarsi e toccarsi, Neymar con la bocca appoggiata sulla sua spalla mentre camminavano per il tunnel giù dall’aereo.   
Ci rimane proprio male, malissimo.   
Pensava che le cose fra loro stessero andando bene, aveva deciso di provarci, darsi qualche possibilità, ma poi lo vede così tanto più attaccato a Luis ed ora quello.   
Ora quello rovina tutto.   
Rompe ogni piano, ogni progetto, ogni possibilità.   
Forse ha capito male, si dice. Forse a Neymar non interessava Rafa, dopotutto, ma Luis.   
  
Neymar nota l’umore rivoltato repentinamente di Rafa e pensa che finalmente ci sono, sono ad una svolta. Ma lui non aveva pensato oltre alla proposta della camera davanti a Rafa. La sua testolina era arrivata solo lì e quando in camera si ritrova Luis che si prepara a saltargli addosso, realizza che non può di nuovo respingerlo come l’altra volta e fare una sceneggiata perché è stato lui a volerlo ed è stato molto chiaro.  
“Forse dovevo avvertirlo che volevo solo fare finta...” Pensa mentre lo vede spogliarsi un po’ troppo rispetto al necessario per la notte, Neymar si infila in fretta il pigiama e si butta sotto le coperte, inghiottendo a vuoto.   
“Sono un idiota colossale, ho fatto un’altra dalle mie! Come ho potuto giocare col cannibale? Ora mi mangia! E non posso nemmeno lamentarmi! Non posso respingerlo! Cioè ha ragione! E poi magari mi uccide se gli dico la verità.”   
Neymar va nel panico mentre pensa che in realtà voleva solo stare lì con Rafa, ma Luis ora è nudo e si infila nel letto chiudendo la luce.   
Neymar è nervoso e parla a macchinetta di cavolate, non sa nemmeno cosa sta espellendo la propria bocca, Luis ride, dice qualcosa che non capisce e poi gli si mette sopra col busto, la mano sul viso, gli carezza la guancia, poi gli afferra il volto con le dita in un segno tipico di prepotenza e lo bacia deciso.   
Perché è chiaro che voleva quello dopo tutti quei bacetti e strofinamenti e salti in sella.   
Ora ci sale in sella sul serio. E senza vestiti.   
\- Ti piace farti spogliare... - sussurra sulla sua bocca mentre infila la lingua un po’ a forza.   
Neymar pensa ok il bacio. Non è un dramma.   
Apre e l’accoglie mentre nel panico cerca di capire come fare. Ma è difficile o meglio non ci sono molte alternative.   
“O ci sto o lo respingo, ma se lo respingo sono uno stupido e rovino tutto definitivamente e...” E la mano di Luis scende dal viso al corpo, si infila sotto la maglia leggera gialla e verde del pigiama e tocca la sua pelle, sale sul petto, gli tira il capezzolo.   
È brutale e per niente sensuale.   
“Rafa sarebbe così sensuale e dolce...” Se lo immagina, ha fantasticato molto su come sarebbe stato.   
Ed invece ha la sua bocca sul collo e la sua mano che dal torace scende sotto l’elastico dei pantaloni e dei boxer e trova la sua erezione.   
Neymar va in tilt, l’ultima volta che un ragazzo l’ha toccato così là sotto è stato Paulo molti anni prima, una vita fa. È da tantissimo che un ragazzo non fa così. In realtà in vita sua SOLO Paulo l’ha toccato lì, poi c’è stata Caroline e dopo Bruna, ma con le ragazze non è la stessa cosa.   
È stato più un obbligarsi a fare la cosa giusta con le persone giuste, si fa così, i ragazzi fanno così, funziona così. L’ha fatto non perché volesse, ma perché va bene, è una di quelle cose che fai perché sai che tutti fanno, che il mondo va in quel modo.   
Come svegliarsi e fare la pipì e lavarsi la faccia. Lo fai perché sì, non ti chiedi se ti va.   
Però non ha mai provato grandi cose, infatti non ne ha mai cercate molte. Ne ha avute due e con entrambe non è mai andata gran ché. Con Carol, la madre di suo figlio, alla fine è finita e sono addirittura rimasti amici da tanto che non c’era il rapporto che doveva. Con Bruna si sono già presi e lasciati diverse volte, non c’è una ragione per cercarne altre, perché non ha voglia di tutte le donne che incontra, non ha nemmeno particolare voglia di Bruna, ma Bruna è una bella ragazza, un’attrice e modella brasiliana, e ci sta bene vicino a lui.   
Così ci pensa mentre Luis lo masturba e gli bacia il collo e scende sul suo petto, dove ha sollevato la maglia e la sua lingua ora continua a scendere sempre più sulla sua pelle scura tatuata.   
Ci pensa che come con Paulo, coi ragazzi è un’altra cosa che con le ragazze. L’aveva capito con lui che era diverso, per questo non ha mai voluto rifarlo, perché è così grande, così bello, così diverso. Si sente un altro, si sente incapace di gestire tutto quello, ma ora con Rafa si sente di nuovo pronto a buttarsi in prima linea davanti ad un’armata pericolosa.   
Ma con Rafa. Per Rafa.   
Luis è bravo, i brividi che gli scatena non gli sono indifferenti e la sua mano, la sua lingua, non è come quella di Bruna, è meglio, decisamente meglio.   
Ma non è Rafa.   
Neymar stringe gli occhi e alza le braccia, le mani strette a pugno ai lati della testa. Non ci può fare niente, non può respingerlo, sa che non può. Ma se ne pentirà, quanto si pentirà di quello?   
L’ha tenuto tanto da conto per quello?   
Il suo corpo, quell’atto che per lui rappresenta ciò che davvero è nel profondo, il vero Neymar l’ha tenuto tanto gelosamente per buttarlo così?  
La bocca di Luis avvolge la sua erezione mentre succhia ed è fisicamente piacevole, così piacevole che lo sconvolge ed è come aprire un coperchio chiuso per molto tempo, ma non è capace, non può andare oltre.   
Non ha tenuto il vero Neymar per questo.   
L’ha tenuto per farlo con sentimento e desiderio, come faceva con Paulo.   
Così quando la bocca di Luis prosegue sotto il suo membro duro, quando raggiunge la sua apertura e gli spinge le gambe verso il petto, piegate e senza i vestiti, Neymar si copre il viso con le braccia e scoppia a piangere.   
Piange perché non sa che fare, sente di non potersi rifiutare e se da un lato ammette che è bello, dall’altro NON È quello che vuole. Punto e basta.   
Perché non è CHI vuole.   
Luis si deve fermare sentendolo fremere e non per un orgasmo troppo precoce.   
Smette di prendere possesso delle sue natiche e lo fissa esterrefatto, la bocca aperta.   
\- Ney? - Chiama capendo che qualcosa non va. E qualcosa non va davvero perché appena lo lascia Neymar si gira sul fianco e preme la faccia contro il cuscino e continua a piangere più forte e rumorosamente.   
È a quel punto che il vero Neymar, tentato disperatamente di soffocare, esce.   
Luis gli si stende sopra come un cucchiaio e si tira su le coperte, lo abbraccia forte e dolcemente e sorprendendo Neymar, gli bacia la spalla magra e lo coccola in silenzio senza fare domande. Sicuramente qualcosa è andato diversamente da come voleva il piccolo brasiliano. Capita, lo sa. Gli dispiace, l’aveva visto pronto, ma chiaramente non era così. Non importa.   
\- Va bene, non preoccuparti. Hai corso troppo, credevi di essere pronto ma non è così... succede... - Luis tira fuori un lato inaspettato e da cannibale si trasforma in amico, di quelli veri.   
Neymar non ci crede ma mentre lo sente se ne solleva e riesce a respirare e smettere di piangere. Non si muove, non si gira, sposta solo un po’ la testa, la tira via dal cuscino.   
\- Scusami, sembro un bambino capriccioso! - Luis sorride.   
\- Sì, ed io il lupo che cerca di divorarlo. Ma non importa. - Neymar sorride, solo ora nota che Luis è ancora nudo ed eccitato steso dietro di lui, il suo pene preme contro le sue natiche. E non freme per sentirlo dentro, non prova niente di speciale, non paura, non schifo, ma niente di che.   
\- Credo che sia colpa del chi. - Mormora poi sinceramente, non riuscendo più a tenerselo dentro.   
Luis rimane in silenzio un po’ continuando a coccolarlo, la mano da dietro è scivolata davanti sul capezzolo, la bocca gli bacia ancora la spalla.   
\- Rafa? - Chiede dopo un po’ vedendo che non lo dice.   
\- Te ne sei accorto? -   
\- Mi ero accorto che qualcosa ti bloccava nei miei confronti ed immaginavo che fosse Rafa, quando ho visto che ti andava il mio corteggiamento ho pensato che avessi deciso per me. Ma finché non si prova... - Neymar decide di lasciare che pensi questo, è una mezza verità e non rovina la loro amicizia.   
\- Sei una brava persona, in realtà. - Dice quasi sorpreso girando la testa verso di lui, Luis scoppia a ridere e si guardano da vicino in quella posa romantica e dolce.   
\- È sconvolgente, vero? - Neymar ridacchia.   
\- Un po’... -   
\- Se voglio e se ho una buona valvola di sfogo sono anche una brava persona. - Neymar si gira supino e così Luis si sistema sul fianco, accanto a lui, la testa sulla mano, il braccio sotto piegato, la mano sempre sul petto di Neymar.   
Si guardano rilassati e sereni e continuano a parlare come se non fosse successo nulla, gli occhi di Neymar verde chiaro brillano con qualche lacrima ancora sulle ciglia che Luis trova proprio belle.   
\- Hai degli istinti, però. Quelli che ti fanno fare cagate. - Luis annuisce.   
\- Steve mi ha afferrato prima di farmi finire nel mare dei talenti sprecati per colpa del carattere. - Neymar inarca le sopracciglia.   
\- Gerrard? - Luis sorride dolcemente.   
\- Non è mai successo nulla, ma io me ne sono innamorato ed ho capito che molti dei miei problemi derivavano dal mio rifiuto drastico verso questo lato di me che odiavo, ma che non dovevo odiare, non aveva senso. - Neymar si aggrotta.   
\- Sei gay? -   
\- Non proprio, cioè penso più bisessuale. Con le donne mi trovo bene, ma ho sempre avuto questi impulsi verso i ragazzi che soffocavo, detestavo quel lato di me tanto da riempirmi di questi scatti di follia, no? Mi stavo rovinando, poi Steve ha capito cosa mi succedeva, mi ha preso sotto la sua ala e mi è stato vicino. Era l’unico a parlarmi quando tutti mi odiavano e mi evitavano. Mi ha fatto capire che sbagliavo con tutti quei pregiudizi razzisti e di genere e... e niente, mi ha dato dei modi sani per sfogare tutta la rabbia repressa e... mentre mi innamoravo di lui ho capito che non c’era davvero niente di male nell’amare un altro uomo e che non aveva senso odiare quel mio lato. Quando ho fatto pace con quel lato di me, piano piano è andato tutto meglio. Beh poi ho... insomma, non sono un santo, ho gli scatti, ho i mie momenti e di base resto una testa di cazzo. Però non sono un mostro e questo lo devo solo a Steve. - Parla di lui ancora con dolcezza e con una luce che Neymar riconosce e gli fa pensare a come pensa lui a Rafa, a come stava con Paulo. Quella luce che ti rende una persona migliore.   
Neymar ascolta colpito e assorbito la sua storia, poi alla fine Luis gli chiede:   
\- E tu con Rafa? Perché non ti decidi? - E così finalmente Neymar tira fuori la sua, di storia.   
Lui e Paulo, gli anni d’astinenza, la questione donne che per lui è proprio una pura convenzione sociale, e poi Rafa che appena l’ha visto l’ha subito gettato in un altro universo.   
\- Ma ero convinto che Rafa non volesse, ora mi sembrava interessato, ma è sempre così misterioso quel ragazzo che non... non credo di aver mai capito niente. Così mi ero stufato e volevo davvero voltare pagina con te, ma al momento di farlo ho pensato a lui e ho detto non voglio, è questa la verità e non sapevo come dirtelo e mi sono messo a piangere come un bambino. - Luis ascolta lo sfogo e sorride maturo e dolcemente, poi stende il braccio e lo allunga sotto la sua nuca, appoggia la testa sulla sua e rimangono così, abbracciati, vicini.   
\- Va bene, non preoccuparti. So cosa significa buttarsi su uno e amare un altro. - Neymar lo guarda sorpreso.   
\- Amore? - Luis sorride intenerito.   
\- Non credi che sia amore quello che tu provi per Rafa ed io per Steve? - Neymar confuso si stringe nelle spalle e non sa che dire, ma Luis gli mette una mano sulla faccia e gli bacia la guancia. - Dormi e non pensarci troppo, le cose verranno da sole. - Ed è un consiglio così saggio che Neymar capisce che a suo tempo deve averglielo dato Steve.  
“Non è male, magari col tempo potrei innamorarmi di lui.” Ma quando chiude gli occhi e si rilassa, il viso di Rafa gli viene in mente e si dà la sua risposta.   
  
Il rapporto con Luis migliora molto, diventano davvero molto stretti e sembrano seriamente intimi in certi momenti e più questo si verifica, più Rafa rimane ferito e più diventa acido nei suoi confronti. Neymar si accorge di questo lieve cambio di atteggiamento nei suoi confronti e si chiede se non abbia frainteso il rapporto che si è creato con Luis, così un giorno, dopo una specie di litigio sul filo del serio e dello scherzo, l’attaccante decide di fare qualcosa.  
Non che sappia bene cosa fare, perché il suo piano originario era proprio quello di far credere a Rafa che lui e Luis stavano insieme e vedere come reagiva, ma non pensava che si sarebbe ritirato così e che avrebbero rovinato il loro rapporto.   
Voleva solo spingerlo ad aprirsi e ad essere più intraprendente, però alla fine ha come sempre fatto una cazzata delle sue ed ora non gli resta che rimediare, anche se non sa come.   
Così quel giorno dopo gli allenamenti dove hanno quasi litigato seriamente e poco per scherzo, Neymar vedendo che Rafa va a fare una sauna nella zona benessere del centro sportivo del club, lo insegue e vedendo che c’erano altri intenzionati ad unirsi, li manda via con un occhiolino.   
Quando Rafa si ritrova Neymar lì con lui con l’asciugamano alla vita e tutto sorridente come un coniglio che esce dal cilindro, alza gli occhi al cielo sospirando visibilmente seccato.   
\- Oh Dio sei un tormento Ney! Perché mi perseguiti? Non hai un ragazzo ora a cui rompere? - Ed è finalmente la scintilla che Neymar aspettava, non sapeva come avrebbe chiarito, ma sapeva che l’avrebbe fatto ed ora ecco come, si dice sedendosi vicino a lui guardandosi bene dal dirgli che ha chiuso a chiave la porta esterna.   
\- Ma io e Luis non stiamo insieme! - Lo spara subito senza preamboli e preparazioni. Preciso e diretto. Rafa scuote la testa e sbuffa ancora guardando dall’altra parte, il mento appoggiato al palmo, il gomito sullo schienale della panca in legno su cui siedono, le piastrelle piccole dei colori tipici del Barcellona, la voce rimbomba, il calore è già alto insieme al vapore che fa il suo lavoro imperlando ben presto la loro pelle. - Non mi credi? - Chiede ancora Neymar sporgendosi verso di lui cercando di farsi guardare.   
Rafa scuote la testa.   
\- No, non ti credo. - Sbotta Rafa che per quel giorno ne ha avuto abbastanza di lui, infatti l’ha praticamente mandato a cagare dopo tutti i dispetti ricevuti prima in campo.   
\- Perché? E guardami, stiamo parlando! - Neymar ha un tono supplichevole, ma Rafa si gira di scatto ed ha uno sguardo davvero furibondo.   
\- Non ti credo perché è tutto l’anno che sei una contraddizione vivente e dici una cosa e ne fai un’altra! Fai capire mille cose diverse a tutti e se poi loro fraintendono hanno torto loro! E poi ci torni sulle tue decisioni e cambi idea così come se niente fosse! Ed io sinceramente non sopporto più questo tuo modo di fare! Sei una banderuola! - Esclama severo ed esasperato, si sente salire la cattiveria da dentro, ma alla fine l’ha cercato lui, cosa si aspettava?   
Neymar batté le palpebre un paio di volte sorpreso, non si aspettava tanta sincerità e tanta rabbia. Ma era questo che voleva, che tirasse fuori per poter chiarire. Solo che ora l’effetto delle sue parole si fa sentire, non era proprio previsto che Rafa potesse ferirlo.   
Per un momento il panico lo invade, la testa si svuota e non sa cosa dire, sa solo che non vuole rompere con lui e rovinare tutto, non può permettergli di avere questa terribile visione di lui.   
\- Io... io non sono una banderuola, sono solo istintivo e non rifletto, vado su quel che provo in quel momento! Ma credimi che non sto con Luis! - Rafa chiude gli occhi e scuote la testa stanco, tornando a girarsi dall’altra parte, in quella posa che lo esclude.   
\- Anche se fosse, presto ti ci metterai. O con lui o con chissà chi! Sei inaffidabile, sei incostante ed incoerente e sei capriccioso, vedi cosa ti va in un momento ed agisci, non pensi alle conseguenze! Come si fa a starti vicino per tanto tempo? Io mi sono stufato! -   
Neymar si sta agitando molto, pensa che non può davvero pensare questo, che deve fargli capire che non è così, ma poi si rende conto che a prescindere dalla ragione o dal torto, c’è una cosa da considerare.   
Si ferma, si aggrotta, si morde il labbro e si guarda le mani strette sull’asciugamano bianco appoggiato alla vita.   
Alla fine decide di giocarsi il tutto per tutto, sperando di non doverlo implorare, poi. O piangere.   
\- Cosa ti importa se sono come dici? Perché ti secca tanto se sono impulsivo? Perché questo dovrebbe impedirti di essermi amico? - Perché ufficialmente è di quello che si parla, fra di loro. Ufficialmente Rafa non ha mai avuto il coraggio di fare un passo in avanti fra di loro.   
Rafa si rende conto che la domanda è tosta, si irrigidisce e si gira per rispondere subito a tono, ma poi lo guarda negli occhi verdi lucidi e feriti e capisce che non c’è una risposta e che tecnicamente ha ragione. 


	6. Dovrei rischiare?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecco il nuovo capitolo, poi c'è solo l'epilogo. Resa dei conti, Neymar tenta il tutto per tutto, riuscirà ad ottenere qualcosa da Rafa o alla fine si tirerà indietro? Rafa vede Ney troppo incostante e volubile, ma non gli ha nemmeno mai dato motivo per maturare, non sa come si comporta quando ama ed è innamorato, quando sta con qualcuno. Che decisione prenderà Rafa?

6\. DOVREI RISCHIARE?

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/slash/neyfinha11.png)

  
\- Non puoi essere amico di uno confuso che cambia facilmente idea? Non mi devi mica sposare, se fossi il mio ragazzo capirei il fastidio e cercherei di cambiare, mi impegnerei a maturare perché capisco che sia impossibile da sopportare e non sarebbe giusto. Ma se fossi il mio ragazzo non accetterei la corte di nessuno e non avrei rapporti equivoci con altri e saresti tu nel mio letto ogni notte possibile. - Neymar sente la propria voce tirare fuori come un fiume in piena cose davvero buone, argomentazioni e discorsi a dir poco geniali e si chiede come abbia fatto a tirare fuori una cosa simile senza rifletterci, ma poi si concentra sul suo bellissimo viso scuro e confuso di chi sta cercando una risposta che non sa se può trovare.   
\- Ney, sono cose che si dicono senza averci mai davvero pensato e comunque fra il dire ed il fare c’è di mezzo la tua natura... tu sei così come ora... vai dove ti va di andare, fai quello che ti va di fare e... e devi trovare uno che abbia il tuo stesso concetto di vita e relazione, in modo che uno dei due non soffra... - Rafa non sa bene quale sia il punto della questione perché Neymar si è messo a parlare di ipotesi che l’hanno davvero sbalzato fuori da ogni mondo possibile e lui capendo che è confuso si avvicina e si protende incrociando un piede sotto di sé, il movimento della gamba piegata apre l’asciugamano che aveva alla vita e Rafa lo nota ma cerca di non fare nulla.   
Non è facile visto che si vede sempre più la linea inguinale e che a momento il telo bianco scivolerà del tutto mostrando quel che in doccia ed in spogliatoio ha visto spesso. O meglio ha cercato di non guardare nemmeno per sbaglio.   
“Quanti problemi mi devo fare, deve essere sempre così fra noi? Io che muoio dalla voglia di saltargli addosso, ma che non mi lascio andare perché non è affidabile e sarebbe al massimo un paio di botte e via?”  
Neymar gli prende la mano catturando la sua attenzione e Rafa spalanca gli occhi e lo guarda, irrigidendosi nel trovarselo più vicino anche col viso.   
\- Non puoi sapere come sarei! L’unica volta che mi sono innamorato mi ha lasciato lui ed ora aspetto solo di trovare uno che valga davvero la pena, che mi faccia desiderare solo una cosa! - Neymar è un fiume in piena e si rende conto che non è più chiaro di cosa parlano, cerca di sfilare via la mano, ma lui gliela tiene forte fra le sue.   
\- Oh Dio non so nemmeno di cosa parliamo più! - Così dicendo scende giù dalla panchina e si alza in piedi, si volta di schiena e si rimette meglio l’asciugamano insultandosi dell’idea di essere venuto in sauna. Ora non respira e si sente svenire.   
\- Parliamo del fatto che tu ti comporti come se dovessi essere il mio ragazzo e non un mio amico. Perché non puoi essermi amico anche se ho aspetti che non ti piacciono? Sono aspetti che possono irritare o disturbare un fidanzato, non un amico! - Neymar riprende bene il punto della questione mentre mette giù i piedi e si sistema in punta sulla panca guardando la sua schiena più muscolosa della propria. Si morde la bocca mentre vorrebbe solo infilare il dito nell’asciugamano, tirare via e vedere meglio quel che c’è sotto. E lui lo sa bene cosa c’è sotto perché passa i minuti in spogliatoio a fissarlo mentre si cambia.   
Rafa si strofina il viso, ha ragione lui, è assurdo che si arrabbi per cose che ad un amico non importano.   
Poi però si ricorda di come ha esordito prima e si gira.   
\- E tu perché hai specificato che non stai con Luis? E poi sembra davvero che tu ci stia! -   
\- Ma cosa importa se ci sono o no? È questo che ti dà fastidio? Sei geloso di Luis? - Neymar finalmente riesce a portare il discorso dove voleva all’inizio, punta i riflettori su quella cosa e Rafa spalanca gli occhi e indietreggia, ma non vede uno scalino che lo farebbe cadere se Neymar non gli prendesse il polso tirandolo verso di sé.   
Rafa si sbilancia ma poi si raddrizza e intanto Neymar sporgendosi si è aperto del tutto l’asciugamano, mentre quello di Rafa si è allentato di nuovo.   
Neymar non gli lascia il polso e scivola con la mano sulla sua, con l’altra Rafa si tiene il telo bianco di spugna cercando di coprirsi, ma lo sente scivolare sempre di più.   
I due si guardano dritti negli occhi, Rafa non sa davvero cosa dire, si sente agitato, imbarazzato e morire. Morire di desiderio e di voglia di provarci, di buttarsi, ma sa che con Neymar non ci sarebbe storia perché lo farebbe impazzire. Ha un modo troppo diverso di vedere i rapporti.   
Neymar però non pensa più a cosa dire, ma a cosa fare e notando che gli occhi di Rafa impazziscono fra i suoi ed il suo inguine scoperto, cosa di cui è perfettamente consapevole, con la mano libera va sull’altra di Rafa e gliela tira via. Rafa fa opposizione, ma alla fine lascia l’asciugamano in quella presa di posizione decisa di Neymar che lo eccita da morire.   
Alla fine lascia quel maledetto telo e lui con un solo dito lo fa cadere del tutto scoprendolo completamente.   
Neymar si succhia il labbro inferiore pieno e trattiene il respiro come anche Rafa che lo fissa in viso imbarazzato ed eccitato. E si vede che è eccitato, eccome.   
Neymar gli lascia la mano che ancora teneva e lo prende per le cosce, risale lentamente a dita aperte e sicuro sui fianchi, lo attira a sé e va dietro sulle natiche mentre guarda sfacciato il suo inguine sempre più duro, mentre gli respira sopra e si vede che si eccita da solo senza che nemmeno lo tocchi.   
Finalmente non servono parole perché il corpo comincia a parlare.   
Neymar continua a carezzarlo sensuale su e giù per i glutei e la schiena e giù le cosce mentre si lecca le labbra fissando da vicino, in silenzio, il suo membro eretto sempre più a portata di bocca.  
Bocca che finalmente si decide ad aprire e tirare fuori la lingua.   
Rafa lo guarda da sopra mentre lui seduto, con una lentezza esasperante, tocca la sua punta con la lingua e appena lo fa, appena sente finalmente la sua lingua addosso su quella pelle così morbida e sensibile, getta la testa all’indietro, apre la bocca respirando a fondo e chiude gli occhi. Le mani rimangono abbandonate ai fianchi mentre quelle di Neymar insistono sul suo corpo.   
Gli bacia la punta e poi scende sul lato e dopo che arriva alla base, la sua erezione è già dura così con una mano lo tiene fermo sulle natiche fra le sue gambe aperte, con l’altra afferra il suo piacere e finalmente lo prende in bocca come ha sempre voluto dal primo momento che l’ha incontrato negli spogliatoi.   
Neymar sente la stessa scarica elettrica che attraversa Rafa ed eccitati fino all’inverosimile, mentre lo succhia con sempre più impeto e sicurezza, mentre lui geme e sospira e spinge il bacino nella sua bocca, mentre le sue mani lo attirano a sé immerse sulla sua nuca bagnata dove un taglio alla moda dei suoi fa sfoggio, Neymar si masturba da solo sincronizzando il ritmo della bocca con quello della sua mano.   
Ed è spettacolare sentirlo gemere e spingere e volerlo, ed è ubriacante eccitarsi ed avere tutti quei brividi che corrono e quando Rafa si ritira bruscamente continuando da solo davanti al suo viso, Neymar fa altrettanto aumentando l’intensità.  
I due si guardano carichi di una voglia che poco dopo esplode insieme.   
Vedono i loro piaceri scivolare giù per terra, poco dopo si lasciano, le mani immobili, gli sguardi di nuovo sui loro visi confusi.   
E confusi sono le loro menti che non tirano fuori mezza parola di senso compiuto.   
Dire qualcosa ora sarebbe sicuramente sbagliato, così Rafa scuote la testa, alza le mani in segno di ‘non dire niente’ e poi si gira, recupera l’asciugamano ai piedi e se ne va turbato, mentre gli viene da piangere per l’orgasmo e la sensazione più bella che abbia mai provato in vita sua. Mentre si rende conto che quello pone fine ad ogni dubbio.  
È gay e non solo, ma è perso per una sonora testa di cazzo che non sarà mai in grado di avere una relazione normale senza far soffrire il partner.   
E su questa convinzione si butta sotto il getto della doccia fredda che deve riequilibrare la sua temperatura corporea, mentre si lascia andare al pianto e si sente tanto bene quanto male, mentre non sa nemmeno dove sbattere la testa e in che modi insultarsi per quel cedimento sciocco, due braccia poi lo avvolgono da dietro dolci e sicure. Un corpo nudo aderisce al suo sotto lo stesso getto freddo, ma i brividi che sente non sono per la temperatura dell’acqua, bensì perché riconosce il suo corpo sottile e morbido e riconosce la sua bocca che gli bacia la schiena fra le scapole e riconosce la sua erezione ora morbida che preme fra le sue natiche.   
Rafa continua a piangere, ma non si gira e non dice nulla. Rimane lì a farsi abbracciare da lui ed è bello che finalmente non tenti di dire nulla.   
Se non una cosa che lo sorprende profondamente, qualcosa che in un attimo cambia tutto.   
\- Tu non hai capito che io con te non mollerò mai. E forse sbaglio sempre tutto e con te ho sbagliato dal primo istante, ma questo non mi impedirà di provarci sempre e per sempre in ogni modo possibile. Sono innamorato di te, Rafa. È con te che voglio riprendere la mia vita, quella interrotta quando me ne sono andato dal Brasile. E magari sbagliando sempre tutto, ma tenterò in ogni modo. -   
Oh, forse alla fine le parole giuste le ha trovate.   
Rafa si morde forte il labbro carnoso e stringe gli occhi sentendo le calde lacrime contrastate dalla doccia fredda che li avvolge dando sollievo dopo la sauna e la scarica ormonale.   
Non dice nulla, questa volta, ma accetta il suo abbraccio e mette le mani sulle sue intorno al suo petto, piega la testa di lato e si lascia andare così, dolcemente, con sollievo, senza decidere nulla per ora. Solo stando bene con lui che meno male, alla fine ha azzeccato qualcosa.   
  
  
Rafa gli ha chiesto ancora un po’ di pazienza, che ha bisogno di pensare.   
Come volano i giorni quando devi prendere una decisione.   
Ma poi di cosa si tratta?  
Di che scelta si tratta in realtà?   
Rafa non sa se c’è davvero una scelta da fare, perché dopo quel giorno ha chiesto a Neymar un po’ di tempo per schiarirsi le idee, ma è come se dentro di sé sapesse molto bene che alla fine accetterà di correre il rischio.  
Per lui sarebbe la prima esperienza con un ragazzo e non è con uno qualunque, è con Neymar. L’irresponsabile, immaturo, incosciente, incostante Neymar.   
Eppure è anche quello solare, divertente e dolce. Con una dolcezza che mostra solo a pochi. Quel tipo di dolcezza che gli fa venire voglia di prendersi cura di lui, di proteggerlo, di coccolarlo.   
Prendergli la mano in silenzio e allontanare gli altri da lui, fare piazza pulita.   
Quel tipo di dolcezza.   
O forse la prova perché ne è innamorato.   
Ma cosa ne sanno loro dell’amore?   
Neymar pensa d’averlo provato chissà quanti anni fa per il suo compagno, ma davvero poteva essere amore?   
Rafa passa i giorni successivi a pensarci senza arrivare a nessuna soluzione, fino a che poi arriva una vigilia di una delle loro partite col Barcellona e mentre prendono le stanze nell’hotel che li ospita fuori casa, si rende conto che non viene a chiedergli di stare con lui. Ma si accorge che lo guarda speranzoso e che sospira con quegli occhioni da cucciolo bastonato e capisce bene che freme per stare con lui e fare le cose a modo suo, come un uragano che investe tutto e tutti. Eppure è lì che aspetta, come ha fatto ogni altro giorno di quelli che hanno appena trascorso.   
Neymar ha aspettato davvero in un angolo in parte a fissarlo tutto il tempo senza fare pressioni ed implorarlo e sedurlo.   
Lo sta facendo per lui, davvero se vuole può sforzarsi e fare una cosa come non vorrebbe solo perché è giusto così. O meglio solo per lui. Perché è lui che glielo ha chiesto, non perché è meglio. Forse non è corretto chiedergli ancora del tempo.   
Forse non ha nemmeno senso.  
Forse la risposta ai suoi dubbi è lì davanti ai suoi occhi, lo è stata per tutti quei giorni.  
Potrebbe Neymar maturare, cambiare almeno quell’aspetto che lo rende irresponsabile ed incostante nelle relazioni? Potrebbe riuscire a pensare un po’ di più prima di agire precipitosamente come gli va sul momento?   
La risposta è lì, è proprio lì.   
  
Quando stava andando a sedersi da un’altra parte, Rafa gli indica con un gesto del capo di sedersi vicino a lui, gli tocca la sedia vicino e gli sorride. A Neymar viene un colpo, quasi non ci crede che voglia stargli vicino.  
Come dovrebbe interpretare quel gesto dopo così tanti giorni di silenziose riflessioni?   
L’ha chiuso completamente fuori e chissà quante ne ha pensate, chissà quante ne ha tirate fuori. Rafa pensa troppo, sempre detto.  
Ma finalmente gli dice di sedersi vicino a lui e già solo per questo gli sembra di volare letteralmente dieci metri da terra.   
Si siede felice cercando di non farsi troppi film e non vederci chissà cosa, ma è più forte di lui. Comincia a muoversi tutto durante la cena, tamburella le mani, tocca tutto sul tavolo, molleggia i piedi, parla di continuo e ride un sacco con gli altri, senza osare interagire direttamente con Rafa nemmeno una volta. Nemmeno mezza.   
Come se avesse paura. Un po’ è così. Ha paura di nuovo di rovinare tutto e fare qualche cazzata delle sue. Una paura matta.   
È come se sapesse di avere fra le mani la cosa più importante della sua vita, per lui è disposto a cambiare davvero, a smetterla con qualunque cosa possa irritarlo. Sul serio.   
E mentre pensa a questo, mentre le sue dita stanno rompendo tutto il bordo della tovaglia da tanto che lo tormenta nervoso per la vicinanza di Rafa, qualcosa gliele ferma.  
Una mano arriva prepotentemente ad afferrargli la sua prima che il piccolo strappo che in qualche modo è riuscito a fare diventi una voragine.   
Neymar si blocca immediatamente e fissa prima la mano che tiene la sua, poi il proprietario. Rafa fa un sorrisino di finto rimprovero e mentre scuote la testa dice piano:   
\- Devi romperla del tutto? - E Neymar non capisce nemmeno di cosa parla, ma non ha importanza. Gli sta stringendo la mano. Ma per davvero.   
Così la gira sotto la sua e apre le dita che si intrecciano. In un istante tutto viene deciso e stabilito, le risposte arrivano e il mondo sfuma, mentre le loro mani si stringono e rimangono così sotto il tavolo.   
L’emozione arriva come un’onda che riscalda ogni molecola del proprio corpo e sa che se si alza in quel momento, le gambe non reggerebbero. Per fortuna rimangono ancora lì per un po’, prima di doversene andare e a quel punto a malincuore sfilano le mani.   
Neymar si sente ubriaco senza aver bevuto e non sa bene cosa dovrebbe fare ora, dovrebbero cambiare camera e mettersi insieme per parlare? Dovrebbero aspettare ancora?   
Vede Rafa andare via senza dirgli nulla e non sapendo che fare rimane un po’ con gli altri ad aspettare nella sala a loro riservata, non è per nulla presente e per tutto il tempo gli chiedono se stia bene. Dopo un po’ che l’altro ancora non si fa rivedere, Neymar se ne va sbuffando deluso.   
Gli sta facendo girare le palle mica poco, non è possibile che cambi idea così in poco tempo e comunque gli ha preso la mano, cosa significa dopotutto? Forse niente?   
Se non si decide a parlargli chiaramente lo smonta, è la volta buona che vede il suo lato peggiore.  
Sta letteralmente ribollendo quando varca la soglia della camera e si ritrova la luce accesa e qualcuno seduto sul letto matrimoniale, di spalle. Neymar si ferma e si aggrotta, non è Luis o Dani, i suoi due compagni di stanza più comuni ormai.   
\- Oh era ora cazzo, pensavo di dover mandare un San Bernardo a cercarti! - Esclama seccato Rafa alzandosi a braccia larghe e verso di lui.  
Neymar si dimentica la bocca aperta e lo fissa shoccato. Di tutto si aspettava tranne che quello.   
\- Ma eri qua? - Rafa ride schernendolo della sua buffa reazione.   
\- Dovresti vedere la tua faccia! Volevo farti una sorpresa e ci sono riuscito! - Rafa continua a ridere piegato in due ed indicandolo, come se non ci fossero per nulla trascorsi fra i due ed un’attesa in grado di uccidere chiunque.   
Ed è lì che poi Neymar si sveglia e prendendogli il dito con cui lo punta glielo storce, poi gli dà uno schiaffo sulla testa ed infine lo insulta:   
\- Brutto imbecille che non sei altro! Dopo quello che mi hai fatto patire te la ridi anche? Vaffanculo stavo per venire a picchiarti! - Rafa si lamenta ma poi si ritrova le braccia di Neymar al collo mentre si lamenta come un bambino e così decide di dargli tregua per quella volta e lo abbraccia a sua volta lasciando a domani i loro eterni giochi, sospesi per troppo tempo.   
\- Stavo organizzando la notte, penso che alla fine gradirai il mio gesto! - Commenta comunque un po’ polemico lo stesso, Neymar vuole picchiarlo ancora per come l’ha fatto sentire in quella mezz’ora, ma quando gli prende il viso fra le mani alla fine lo bacia.   
“Sì penso gradisce!” Pensa Rafa felice arrendendosi finalmente a quel gesto che da mesi voleva realizzare da sveglio e cosciente.   



	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente Rafa si è deciso davvero ed ora lui e Neymar sono in camera a baciarsi. Mica faranno solo quello, dopo tutto il tempo che hanno aspettato!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco la fine, piccola ma intensa. L'ho tirata per le lunghe e non potevo troncare così, ho voluto coccolare sia loro che chi ha letto fino a qua aspettando sicuramente solo questo. Non ho in progetto di scrivere ancora su di loro, ma con me non si sa mai cosa farò e quando mi verrà da scrivere. Se volete comunicare con me o sapere cosa scrivo (perchè scrivo molte RPF sportive) basta seguire la mia pagina su FB: https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/ E buona lettura. Baci Akane PS: sono più foto che scritto perchè ho deciso ma sì mettiamole tutte!

EPILOGO. 

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/slash/neyfinha12.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/slash/neyfinha10.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/slash/neyfinha.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/slash/neyfinha9.png) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/slash/neyfinha8.png) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/slash/neyfinha7.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/slash/neyfinha5.png) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/slash/neyfinha4.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/slash/neyfinha3.jpg)

  
E poi basta pensare.   
Poi ci sono le loro labbra morbide e carnose che si premono e si aprono, ci sono le lingue che si trovano e si intrecciano e ci sono le mani che si perdono sui corpi.   
E c’è quest’enorme emozione che li invade e fa dimenticare loro ogni cosa.   
Mesi per quello che avrebbero dovuto fare la prima settimana di ritiro, quell’estate.   
Ma ora sono lì insieme e sono disposti a provare.   
Le mani di Neymar viaggiano dirette con le idee chiare sulla maglia di Rafa, l’afferra e gliela toglie, quando punta ai pantaloni il compagno gliele prende e lo ferma un momento tenendole nelle sue.   
\- Voglio dire una cosa, prima... - Neymar spalanca gli occhi esasperato, non ce la fa davvero più ad aspettare.   
\- Ancora? - Dice spontaneo. Rafa ridacchia e gli prende il viso fra le mani, lo ferma, si fa guardare negli occhi e poi deciso e penetrante, dice:   
\- Sono innamorato e voglio correre questo enorme rischio con te. Penso che ne valga la pena e che tu ci tenga abbastanza da impegnarti per farla funzionare quanto lo voglio io. - Neymar annuisce e si protende di nuovo sulla bocca per riprendersela, ma Rafa ridendo si fa indietro ed oppone ancora un po’ resistenza.   
\- Hai capito che ho detto? - Neymar annuisce.   
\- Sì che vuoi rischiare perché ci tengo anche io! - Dice sbrigativo tentando di riprendere la sua bocca.   
\- E non hai niente da aggiungere? - Chiede stupito. Neymar si ferma, ci pensa e poi fa:   
\- Sì. - Dopo di questo sfugge alla sua presa finendo sulle ginocchia, afferra i suoi pantaloni ed i boxer ed abbassa tutto insieme. - Se non lo facciamo ora mi metto ad urlare. -   
Ed è chiaro di cosa parla. Rafa ride ma poi la bocca di Neymar si tuffa subito sul suo inguine ed i discorsi vanno a quel paese.   
Sa che sarà una lotta continua fra uno che pensa e l’altro che non lo fa, ma alla fine si verranno incontro e troveranno un equilibrio perfetto.   
Nel frattempo Rafa si abbandona alla sua bocca che succhia la sua erezione e getta la testa all’indietro godendosi quella sensazione, la stessa dell’altro giorno in sauna.   
Quando sente l’eccitazione salire troppo, lo prende bruscamente per i capelli tirandogli indietro la testa, il gesto per niente dolce accende ancora di più Neymar che con un sorrisino felino si tira su e si spoglia in un lampo appiccicandosi a Rafa col corpo, lo prende per i fianchi e scende sui suoi glutei, aderisce i bacini e lasciano che le loro erezioni si tocchino e si strofinino, mentre le bocche tornano a fondersi.   
Mesi per resistere a quello, sapendo perfettamente che lo volevano e che sarebbe stato bellissimo.   
Mesi per perdersi completamente in un piacere che sale subito.   
Rafa prende Neymar per la vita e lo spinge verso il letto, lo fa stendere e gli sale sopra. Dalla bocca scende sul collo e poi sul resto del suo corpo, assaggiandolo e facendolo suo. Dando vita ad ogni suo più caldo ed erotico desiderio, tutti con Neymar come protagonista.   
Il suo corpo è caldo e morbido e freme sotto la sua lingua e le sue mani, quando arriva fra le sue gambe esita un momento, fino a quel momento non è mai andato oltre, ma lì si tratta di buttarsi, di fare, di esplorare sé stesso oltre che lui.   
Lì si tratta di togliere ogni freno e mettersi in gioco.  
E lo fa, anche se inizialmente impacciato ed esitante. La sua lingua timidamente percorre la sua prima erezione, è una strana sensazione, ma non si ferma. Lo avvolge con le labbra ed inizia a succhiare.   
\- Più forte... - Geme Neymar mentre gli carezza la nuca ed il collo. Così Rafa decide di seguire il suo consiglio e aumenta l’intensità sia dei movimenti, sia della stretta delle sue labbra carnose che fanno impazzire il compagno mentre si inarca e spinge nella sua bocca. - Mmm... come impari in fretta! - Dice malizioso mentre i brividi lo assalgono. Rafa ridacchia alla sua provocazione e decide di zittirlo in un altro modo.   
\- E non hai ancora visto niente. - Infatti non ha visto nulla, perché poi Rafa scivola sotto la sua erezione, gli solleva le gambe e si prende il resto del suo corpo, gioca con la sua fessura pensando che lo scoglio iniziale l’ha superato a pieni voti e che se tanto gli dà tanto, il pacchetto completo non se lo può perdere.  
Mano a mano che prosegue, prendere possesso e marchiare il corpo di Neymar diventa una droga, non vuole più fermarsi, non ci sono limiti che non ha il coraggio di passare. Più è su di lui, più la mente si schiarisce e capisce che vuole. Vuole lui e lo vuole sotto ogni punto di vista e da matti.   
Neymar si stupisce come solo con poche dritte Rafa riesca ad essere praticamente perfetto nel prenderlo, al punto che si trova a stringersi le ginocchia contro il petto e a gemere mentre alterna la lingua alle dita e lo sa fare in un modo pazzesco.   
Fino a che è lui che non ce la fa più e senza complimenti e suppliche si gira di schiena, si mette sulle ginocchia e preme il viso e le spalle sul materasso mentre con un semplice:   
\- Dai... - lo manda di nuovo fuori di testa.   
Sente le sue mani correre sulla sua schiena per un momento, la lingua sulla colonna vertebrale, giù sulle fossette sopra le natiche ed infine nel mezzo dove è stato prima.   
Dopo di questo si prende la propria erezione, gliel’appoggia e pensando che di sicuro non si tornerà più indietro dopo di quello, chiude gli occhi e spinge.   
Deve rifarlo un paio di volte prima di entrare bene e del tutto, Rafa all’inizio è impacciato anche in quello, ma come per il resto dopo un po’ prende il volo e va spedito e perfetto.   
Neymar si abbandona a quella sensazione di completezza mentre i brividi partono dalle sue parti basse e si espandono in tutto il resto del corpo.   
Lo prende per i fianchi ed inizia a spingere sempre più forte ed impetuoso, lo sente virile e pieno di voglia che gli esplode dentro e Neymar perde la testa quanto lui.   
Non ne poteva più di desiderarlo ed immaginarlo, averlo finalmente è così bello.   
Lo sente chinarsi ed avvolgerlo per la vita, cercare più contatto fisico e trova la cosa così bella che si alza e si spinge verso di lui mentre si muove sincrono alle sue spinte. Aggiunge la propria mano sulla sua erezione e quella combinazione di dietro ed avanti è la fine del mondo. Per Neymar non c’è ritorno, è il primo a raggiungere l’orgasmo e ansimante si gira con la testa, trova la sua bocca che sospira, gli viene incontro con la lingua, gliela succhia e poi lo stringe forte mentre chiude gli occhi e si abbandona nel suo apice.  
Dopo che si butta di lato, supino ed ansimante, piano piano tornano insieme e si ritrovano abbracciati, sudati, coi sensi ancora impazziti e confusi. È una di quelle sensazioni stupende, quando il corpo è in una sorta di pace totale ed è tutto un piacevole caos.   
Poi il suo cuore sotto la tua guancia ti riporta lentamente alla realtà, così ti tiri su e lo baci sulle labbra.   
Si guardano un momento.   
\- Ti è piaciuto? - Chiede Neymar che sapeva era la sua prima volta con un ragazzo.   
\- Da matti. - Mormora sorridendo, tornando a baciarlo. - E a te? - Neymar nasconde il viso contro il suo collo e si accoccola.   
\- È stato come lo sognavo. - E l’ha sognato da molto.   
Rafa è sereno, ora, e gli carezza la schiena magra dove la curva lombare è particolarmente accentuata. Si sofferma sul punto che nemmeno un anno prima era stato colpito dal giocatore colombiano rischiando di paralizzarlo.   
Quanto si è preoccupato per quel colpo che Neymar ha ricevuto. Poteva davvero non farlo camminare più. Per fortuna ora sta bene.   
Rafa seguiva Neymar già da tempo, chi non lo seguiva, del resto?   
Aveva sempre avuto una visione un po’ distorta di lui, il ragazzino immaturo e un po’ viziato, irresponsabile, troppo caricato dal mondo intero.   
Invece poi come ha saputo fargli perdere la testa?   
Neymar cerca la sua mano e le intrecciano insieme come hanno fatto prima a tavola in mezzo a tutti gli altri.   
A quel gesto dolce Rafa gli bacia la fronte.   
\- Lo sai che ho fatto una bella scommessa con me stesso, vero? - Neymar sorride baciandogli il collo, dove le labbra appoggiano. I brividi partono di nuovo e Rafa lo stringe a sé ancora di più.   
\- Farò del mio meglio affinché non te ne penta mai. - Che poi era tutto quello che chiede Rafa. Un suo impegno vero e solenne.   
Ed ecco il momento di svolta di Neymar, quando da ragazzino immaturo e precipitoso si trasforma in un uomo che si prende degli impegni e li porta a termine a qualunque costo, senza mai lamentarsi.   
Rafa è il suo momento di svolta. Rafa che si prenderà cura di lui in ogni modo e in ogni situazione. Rafa che dopo essersi accettato, ha trovato il tassello mancante nella sua vita.   
Ha trovato Neymar.   



End file.
